Lovely Life, Isn't It?
by Hanan
Summary: CHAP 5 UP! Chapter 5: Meet My Father. DracoHarry Perhaps other pairings as well.Changed summary, the other summary sucked. ok Draco ends up on the train in a compartment, with.. read and find out! thing is better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1: Intro Lovely Life, Isn't It?

**Title: Lovely Life, Isn't It?  
  
Written by: Hanan  
  
Summary: Draco/Harry. Perhaps other pairings as well. Due to his hot-ness, Draco was forced to be in a compartment.. with who?? Where will this unluckyness drive their relationship/enemy lines? Ok, i suck at summaries, just READ!!**

**  
Rating: R, for perhaps some rather adultery scenes later..  
  
WARNINGS: If Slash, male/male or female/female pairings don't rock your boat, leave now. Because that is exactly what this fic is all about.. well, not entirely, but hey.**

**  
Disclaimers: This fan fiction is only created for entertainment purposes only, and I do not own any of the characters and/or places that are in this fan fiction. None of it is mine except for the plot, which will probably be similar to everyone else's anyhow. I'll try not to make it similar to everyone else's. Promise!**

Chapter One: **Lovely Life, Isn't It?**

Stepping onto the platform – back straight, shoulders squared and trunk shrunk in the pocket – icy blue eyes going slowly from side to side in a somewhat compromising manner, he smirked defiantly, raised a carefully plucked eyebrow and strode into the crowd that was either gushing over him, glaring at him, or not paying any attention. 

Ah, he had caught their attention properly now...

Perfect.

Mutters and whispers here and there, all around him and wherever he stepped, and he loved all of their attention, no matter if they were trying to glare as he passed.

"Oh my God!! He's wearing _Muggle_ clothes!!"

"Oh but he looks so damned _good_ in them.."

"I can't argue with that!!"

Those had been a couple of girls that he had passed by, he looked back at them, smirked, winked and watched them giggle, sending feverish glances at him as he leaned his tall self on a wall near to the train door. That was when he saw Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Would Just Not Die", walk through the barrier, looking his normal, bashful self, swarmed by the Weasel Clones. Typical, he snorted quietly to himself, pushing off the wall and walking around the crowd, searching for various people that were his 'friends'.

The crowd was still awe struck, and now Harry seemed to be as well... All for the same reason: Draco Malfoy; Ice Prince and voted Most Handsome male in the school; was wearing Muggle clothes. A black turtleneck, black baggy jeans, and black boots to be exact, and he looked _damn good._

*** * ***

Stumbling onto the Hogwarts Express, his now non-gelled hair flapping around his head, allowing himself to let out a sigh of irritation. Attention was not quite a good thing when you are trying to get past hormonally controlled girls and boys and onto the train... Once he had gotten onto the train, people were looking out of compartments, looking amused as they watched a harrassed and flushed looking Draco Malfoy with no turtleneck, or shirt – them having been ripped away in the frenzy of horny teens trying to grab hold of him – sprinting down to a compartment, speeding in and locking the door behind him.

Draco's chest was heaving as he panted to try and get his breath back, having leaned his forehead on the cold glass of the compartment door. He let out a sigh of relief once he had found that the people were no longer chasing after him and trying to rip off the remainders of his clothing.

The muscles in his back rippled slightly as he stood up straight and turned around, soon freezing in place when he found the compartment to be filled by none other than The Golden Trio and their little group of friends. He let out a frustrated groan and promptly turned around, hitting his forehead on the glass of the door.

"Why.." BANG "...Me?!" he said in between the rattling of the door glass which he had emitted from banging his head against it. He flinched slightly when he felt a gentle hand on his back, patting. He turned around quickly, getting a pat in the chest instead seeing as the person that was patting him on the back was not quite expecting Draco to turn around.

The person jumped back after she saw the questioning look that sprung up in Draco's eyes and on his face. He raised his eyebrow at Hermione jumping back like that, soon inclining his head to the side. "Does that mean that I can stay??" He asked, his deep voice sounding, seeing to shock many of the people in the compartment. Hermione nodded, more confident now once she had sat down, offering a seat to him.

For once in his school years, Draco did not scowl, he did not smirk evilly. Instead, he smiled gratefully nodded his thanks, taking his amusement in how shocked these people could get at a simple smile.

*** * ***

**A/N: Ok, I know its not much of a first chapter, but I tried, ok, I tried. I have never done a Harry Potter Fic, and I couldn't find a decent start. So here it is!! It will get better!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter2: Dimensions, Jokes, and a Growl...

**A/N: Wow, SIX reviews for my first chapter... I suppose the chapter was rather weird, seeing as it had no reference to Harry/Draco relationship upbringing. It will develop, just, not quite yet. Maybe they will be friends first. We will see how it goes.**

**I don't have much to write for the A/N, but I just want to thank the Readers and Reviewers, Love ya!!**

*^_'*^_'*^_'*^_'*^_'*^_'*^_*'^_'*^_'*^_'*^_'*^

**Chapter 2: **_Dimensions, Jokes, and a Growling Weasel._

*^_'*^_'*^_'*^_'*^_'*^_'*^_*'^_'*^_'*^_'*^_'*^

As Draco sat on one of the comfortable seats, looking through the window every few seconds to the scenery that was passing by, Hermione edged slightly away from him, sitting next to Lavender instead and whispering to each other. He caught slight snippets of the enlightening conversation, a blush creeping onto his now flawless and handsome face.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you would save that kind of talk about me till when I am away." He frowned slightly at the two girls, who had turned their heads so quickly that he could have sworn that they might have gotten a creak in their neck. Draco watched them grin, and only flushed more once they stood and sat next to him.

"Or maybe, we could do whatever we want, and just say it out loud." Lavender grinned maliciously.

"Jeez, you should have been in Slytherin." That was all Draco could say, right before Lavender and Hermione launched into a heartfelt discussion of how firm Draco's chest actually was. Draco's whole face was red, of embarrassment, that two of the people he had been calling names by was discussing his chest. His eyes grew wide as the revenge plot of theirs moved on to discussing how big his penis is.

"Oh, how big do you thing his penis will be?? It will probably be quite sma--" Hermione was cut off as Draco jumped off of his seat and glared at them, placing one hand on each of their mouths.

"You two better stop that. I will not have the dimensions of my penis discussed. Understood?" he glared at them till they nodded, only crying out in surprise once he found that they had undone his belt and were trying to slide down his trousers. Taking his hands away, Draco grabbed his belt that was now on the floor; not seeing what had happened till the two girls pulled away the trousers that had gone to around his ankles, making him trip and fall flat on his back.

Draco groaned painfully as he sat up, bending over so that he could rub his aching back. He shot an icy glare at the two, the glare having won him the title of Ice Prince of Hogwarts. The poor lad grabbed his trousers from the girls, all the while glaring at them, edging away from them before they pulled off his black silk boxers. He pulled on his trousers, sending an icy look to the giggling girls while he did up his belt. "Never, _EVER_, do that again..." he said, his tone cold and harsh.

Sending wary glances at the whispering, giggling girls, he stood properly now and stretched his arms upwards in a catlike manner, his back arching beautifully, only now realising that the other people in the compartment had been watching the whole ordeal, all of it, including the part where he stretched.

"I'm going for a walk." he muttered, his eyes soon wide when he saw Hermione and Lavender stand up to go with him. "No!! _No_!! You two are _NOT_ going with me!!" He saw Harry grinning at this, but soon helped widen the grin on his face by sticking his tongue out at him.

Opening the compartment door, he stepped out, closing it behind him and listening to the Weasel laughing at Hermione and Lavender's 'brilliant' show. Draco grumbled, setting off to find the trolley lady on the train, feeling hungry. He made her follow him till his compartment that he was with the Grriffindors, opening the sliding door again, and unloading the contents of the trolley onto the seats, fishing around in his pocket for the money, soon giving it to the jolly lady.

Closing the door, again, he turned around to face the people in the compartment, who were, surprisingly, not digging into the sweets and food. "What are you waiting for? Till you starve to death?" He said, placing his hands on his hips. "I didn't buy all that food for myself." All of the people looked wide eyed to Draco. Oh he could not believe this. "_Eat!_ Do I bloody well have to _spell it out_ for you?!" He smiled slightly at the grinning faces of the Griffindors, who finally tucked in to the food.

~_~_~_~

Sitting on the floor, away from Hermione and Lavender, Draco groaned along with the people in the compartment, voicing out their thoughts, "We should not have eaten that much.." Draco shook his head slightly, let out his melodic sounding laugh, and stood, taking his trunk out of his pocket. Changing the trunk back to its normal size, he popped open the lid, taking his school uniform out and put aside the shirt and jumper, unwilling to take off his trousers while Hermione and Lavender were still in the compartment.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head, "Malfoy, we were only joking... Thanks for the food though.." Lavender nodded reluctantly to the joking part, and the rest in the compartment followed suit of Hermione. Draco just nodded to them, smiling slightly and then unbuckling his belt, his back slightly arched forwards so that he could see the buckle. He straightened up, letting his trousers fall to the ground, and searching through his belongings before finding his school trousers in there. He pulled on his school trousers, which were slightly baggy and hung low on his glorious hips.

Draco smirked as he saw Lavender's jaw drop at the beautiful sight before her, but he was surprised when did notice the flicker that Harry's eyes had done when giving Draco a once over. Funny how no one else had noticed that Harry's eyes had looked Draco up and down quickly before just turning his head to look out of the window, soon getting up to change into uniform himself.

Slipping the school shirt on, Draco let the thought – of Harry checking him out – go, and finished dressing, for Hogwarts was quite close now.

~_~_~_~

Once everybody was ready, Harry popped his head out of the compartment door, looking from side to side, going back in and announcing it was safe. Draco let out the breath that he had been holding with relief, and opened the door, having shrunk his trunk again, stepping out into the corridor of the train. He grinned, turned around and said his thanks, walking down the stationary train.

As he set foot off of the train, a small group of girls and boys were waiting for him. He let out a loud shriek and bolted towards the carriages, his hands out in front of him and his feet falling on the ground quickly.

Who ever knew the Amazing Bouncing Ferret could run so fast?

Once he had run a lap around all of the carriages, trying to loose the mob behind him, he jumped in the closest carriage, breathing a sigh of relief again once he had closed the door. He knew he looked good, but did they have to get that riled up? He shook his head and turned around, to see the Golden Trio, yet again. Laughing straight away, he made to sit down next to the Weasel, but he hadn't known that Weasels could growl, and frankly, that frightened him. He jumped up from the seat and Hermione rolled her eyes, changing her seat with his. Draco smiled slightly at her, thanking her.

Turning his head to look at the male beside him, he held back a gasp as he saw that Harry was quite shorter than him. Then again, Draco was quite tall now. The issue of Harry's height was not the only reason why he had almost gasped. Harry's facial features had become more defined, for the better, and even if Draco could not see it, he was sure that his body had become more defined as well, judging from the quick look he chanced on the train.

Quickly turning away from those deep emerald eyes, he looked out of his window as the carriage started moving, only to make Draco fall sideways, well, backwards since his back was facing Harry. Draco flushed as he fell backwards onto Harry, looking up into bemused emeralds of eyes from his lying position on Harry's lap.

Harry laughed, helped Draco up and shook his head slightly in amusement when Draco muttered a reluctant apology.

Let it be known, that Draco, the Ice Prince, looked just the part for the rest of the carriage ride.

*^_'*^_'*^_'*^_'*^_'*^_'*^_*'^_'*^_'*^_'*^_'*^

**A/N: Yay!! Chapter two!! I hope you like it :D Thanks to my reviewers and readers!!**

**~**

**Reviews.**

~

_Spookslayer_: Aww, thank you! But I don't think that its great, its going very slowly in fact, and quite weird. Thanks again, and I'm glad that you liked it :D Have fun with this chapter!

_Ice Princess of Slytherin_: Yes, I can imagine Draco like in this chapter as well :D At the end of the first chapter, they were shocked because of Draco smiling at them, seeing as he made fun of them at any chance he got in previous years. I hope you like this chapter!

_Wolfgirl-Lupin_: I'm glad that you loved that line.. I just had to put it in. :D Thanks, and have fun with this chappie!

_eyes0nme19_: Hehe, thanks, and I will continue writing this :D

_kt_: I am really happy with your review.. You love it?! Thank You!! I am flattered! I've got this chapter done, and I hope you keep reading it.. Although, I don't think I did to well with this chapter. * hugs *

_Lunaris_: Well, here you go! Hope you like it :D

**PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER!!**


	3. Chapter Three: Devious Plots, and Confus...

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. Gee, can you guess what character's point of view this is in? Heheh, Well, I hope you like it, and please review, feedback is extremely helpful and appreciated. Thank you for those who did review. Have fun with this chapter!!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Chapter Three: Devious Plots, and Confusing Thoughts.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Stepping out of the carriage, his stony face genuinely there, not just a mask. He was pissed, annoyed, and confused. Who had the right to make him feel confused?! No One! That's right! _NO ONE_!! Well, his father, maybe, but no one _else_.

Sauntering up towards the castle, he felt eyes on the back of his head, yet he did not turn around. He could not care less about it. All he wanted to do just now, was get through to the hall without being sexually harassed by any annoying, stupid, imbecilic, moronic, hormonal teenagers. Quickening his pace, his eyes growing shadowy and icy, as always. Taking defiant strides towards the castle doors, his anger continued at himself, and whoever was making himself confused. He didn't even know who it was! Maybe it was that weasel girl. She was always wary of him... No idea why though. Maybe she was holding a curse of emotions on him? No, the thought, the mere _thought_ of it, was laughable, even impossible.

Perhaps the Mudblood, Granger. Yes, she had enough brains to do it. None of the weasel clones would be able to, unless it was those two imbeciles of people, the twins, whatever their names may be. Who cared what their names where anyway? Okay, off topic. It was a spell that was making him feel confused. Whoever it was, would be in big trouble.

It _was_ a spell...

Right?

~_~

As he entered through the large doors of the great hall, a smirk was set on his face, eyes sparking evilly as the doors banged against the walls behind them. Looking right and left, his smirk widened, seeing all eyes on himself as he graced the Slytherin table with his presence. In an instant, that insufferable Pansy Parkinson latched herself to his arm, earning a sneer and a disgusted look thrown at her. Nevertheless, she still acted like a human limpet and blabbered on about this and that, to which he lurched to the side when she had tried to place a kiss upon his cheek.

Seeing the disgust and anger on his face, Pansy recoiled, almost close to tears. But Slytherins did not cry, well, the tough ones did not. They bitch, scheme, plot, and scowl. They sneer, gain vengeance, and have no mercy. Although, Pansy could not cry in the middle of a silent great hall, she would cry later, try to sneak away.

Sniffing in annoyance, Pansy turned her head away from him, starting to load her plate with various pieces of meat and vegetables.

Seeing that peevish twinkle of amusement in that old fool's eyes, he raised an eyebrow and sneered to his plate, filling it with food that he was not going to eat much from anyway. Not paying attention to the glances everyone seemed to send him, he still felt eyes on his back... Now this was starting to be a pesky nuisance. Turning around, he sent glares to every single person in the hall who was staring at him.

Sure he had turned into an undeniable heart throb, they had no need to stare. "Take a bloody picture mates, it'll last longer." the sneer on his face was heard in his voice, and he could have sworn that he had seen Severus fighting to control his inward laughter.

Smirking, he did not see that blasted Creevey kid bring out his camera, grinning at that Boy-Who-Would-Not-Just-Up-And-Die, and passing the camera to him.

It was only too late before the camera flashed and he realized what they had done. No matter, let the two of them have their sick little fantasies. Oh no.... Crap no.. _FUCK NO_!!

Jumping up, he gave his utmost glare at the Boy-Who-Fucking-Did-Not-Die, who had multiplied the photo, about a hundred times, and was passing them around. "You insufferable idiotic piece of sh--" he was cut off by Dumbledore standing up and calling out for silence. 

_Oh thank God._

"Now now, students. Time for bed. Off to your dormitories with you. And Mr. Malfoy? You told them to take a picture..." The hall erupted with laughter as his face turned stony, his eyes narrowed to slits, and his lips pressed to a thin line.

_Make that damn Dumbledore to hell._

Oh he would get Potter back for this. Oh yes he would.

Turning on his heel, his cheeks only slightly flushed and his hands balled into fists, Draco Malfoy swept out of the hall, his cloak billowing dramatically out behind him, his face stony as ever, those pair of eyes still boring into the back of his head just before he slammed the extravagant oak doors behind him, making the doors shudder in the process.

~_~

Shaking his head, he made his way down towards the dungeons, his mind in turmoil of various angers. How anger can be varied, I do not know, but it happened then and there.

Kicking his door open after muttering the password to the Slytherin dorms, he stormed in, slamming the door shut behind him before grabbing his pillow, pressing it to his face and yelling into it, making it muffled. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he continued screaming into the pillow before setting it down, feeling slightly better. God knows how many photos have gone around the school by now. If it had only been two people, heck, even three, he would not have cared. But the whole fucking school?!

This. Sucked.

~_~

Those days classes were dull, boring, and over all crappy. Draco had no choice but to doodle in his notebooks, sneer at passing people who gawked, and stop himself from smashing his head on his desk out of boredom.. How boring can a day be?

And now he had walked around the school, relishing the company of himself instead of the crowds, seeing as it was night, he was the only one up.

Sighing, he walked down one of the many hallways of the blasted school, stopping at the notice board, jaw dropping at the sight he saw.

On the notice board, right in the very middle, his icy gray-blue eyes gazed back at him from the moving photo that the bloody Potter boy had taken. And just abso-bloody-lutely perfect... The fucking photo was smirking. At him. Stupid photo... Made him look so good... Bloody mobs going to be jumping him from the shadows.

But wait! Since he looked so good, he could use it to his advantage... Let people fawn over him... He would enjoy the ride along the way, play his advantages to the full.

Smirking back at the photo, he whispered to his miniature photo self, making the photo being nod profusely, an evil spark in the real Draco, and the photogenic Draco's eyes. They nodded in agreement, Draco continuing his way down the abandoned hallway, smirking mischievously to himself.

~_~

The next morning, everyone gasped, seeing the change in the photo on the notice board, making their groins churn and cheeks flush.

The Draco in the photograph had taken his robes off, taken his school shirt off, aswell as his jumper, only his tie still around his neck and his trousers hung low on his hips, an evil, yet seductive smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. His hair un-gelled, and framing his beautiful face, as if a fallen angel. The photo Draco had his arms behind him, on the edge of the table top, propping himself up, as he was standing, one leg crossed over in front of the other leg. His shoulders were slumped, like the normal average teenager. The setting was still in the Great Hall, it was just that the person _in_ the photograph had changed.

And then came Draco Malfoy sauntering around the corner, his hair down, and an identical smirk on his face to the photo's. 

At the front of the crowd in front of the photo, was a flushed faced Harry Potter, face reddening slightly more at seeing the real Draco.

The Photo had changed throughout the school, all identical to the one on the Board.

Draco winked at the mob looking at him, then the photo, before walking away, towards the great hall.

Was it just him, or did something make him feel confused around the flushing Potter Boy? It was his imagination, he was sure of it. Probably that stupid Mudblood's spell.

Shrugging the thought off, he sat down at the near empty Slytherin table – it was too early for all the Slytherins to be there yet – smirking to himself, getting ready to enjoy the ride.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: SO!!! HOW WAS IT?! Please, feedback, please?! I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it.

I LUB YOU MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!! * hugs *

Reviews:

Yana5: You will find out.. i have many plans to how it will turn out.

Sammygirl: I'm glad that you seem to like it.. And yes, being normal is really overrated :D

Shakespearette: No, I don't think that I'm the only writer to build sexual tension.. But I thank you for compliments (although I don't believe that it is better than usual slash Draco/Harry stories) It gets very annoying when they fall head over heels, isn't it? I mean, they're ENEMIES!! Hehe, thanks again :D I have a LOT of plans for this.. such as.. nope.. can't tell you!!

SilverandSilent: Eek!! Sorry for not updating sooner... as in.. in ten seconds... but at least I updated, huh? (P.S: A.F.I Rocks.. That's an understatement though.)

Fanfic Lover: Thank you Claire (can I call you Claire??) I'm glad that you like it.. Hope you like this chapter!! 

Adrienne Elizabeth Malfoy: He was nice for about... five minutes.. Hehe, I'm glad that you loved it.. I hope you love this chapter, because I feel so happy when people love my stories/chapters :D Thanks again

Spookyslayer: Thanks, and yeah, I would be in that mob as well... Although, I would have probably jumped him in the hall :D glad you had fun :D

Thanks again people!!

Rock on,

Hanan.


	4. Chapter Four: Earwigs, Boxers, and Choco...

A/N: The bracketed things are what Draco is thinking in his not-so-p.o.v, I have to do the thinking part :D It's just funny :D

Sorry bout making you guys wait for so long :S but this chapter is really long!! 6448 words, without the A/N's!! 13 pages!!

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

Chapter Four: Earwigs, Boxers, and Chocolate.

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

The blond slytherin waited patiently at his house table, waiting with his evil smirk in place for the food to appear on the plates.

Then it happened.

All at once, the whole hall filled with people, jumping him and ripping at his robes, clothes, and eventually, his boxers.

"FUCK OFF YOU BLOODY **EARWIGS**!! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS? BETTER FUCKING YET! **I** WILL **KILL** YOU **ALL** IF YOU DO **NOT** **GIVE ME BACK MY BOXERS**!!!" Well, at least that seemed to help him gain his boxers again. However, his clothes were another matter.

The Potter Boy was sitting at his Griffindork table, watching amusedly as the crowd backed away, a few of them with Draco's robes.

"OI! NO! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES OR I SHALL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION; INTO A BLACK HOLE IN SPACE FOR YOU TO NEVER FUCKING WELL BE SEEN AGAIN! And believe you me... _I have no hesitations_..." And so clothes were thrown back at him in a hasty, uncomfortable, cricket chirping silence.

Fuming, the young Malfoy set his determined, icy, and murderous gaze on the annoyances that were known to be his school mates. The _nerve_ of those bloody people... Sure, he was to be wanted, how could anyone resist his Malfoy Charm? Although they did not bloody have to attack him. Well, they would have to earn their way into his pants (not that he would let any one into them... He had an extra pair of boxers on under the ones that had been ripped off. He had anticipated their stupid maneuver, but he _really liked his silk boxers that they had taken off him._). He was talking chocolate, love letters, roses (white ones!! Oh yes, white roses are absolutely fantastic!) and foolish following him around. Of course, he was doing this for the power over the people (and to get chocolate... Dark Chocolate).

Perhaps some of them would be a good fuck... He would not know, as he was not planning on whoring himself out (Malfoys just simply _don't_!). Draco Malfoy is not a whore, oh, but he would be a sex god... He had never actually, you know, _fucked_, although he had some experience with his tongue (oh when those girls had _came_... They _exploded_).

Back to the matter at hand, enough straying off the subject... Fuming, he stormed towards the exit of the Great Hall, grabbing a piece of toast on the way out, a couple of carrot sticks, and a few pieces of chocolate (from other peoples plates.. They never saw it coming!!). Almost to the door, Draco pivoted around, his robe swirling around (_Had_ to put the clothes back on, you know?) as he spun, he glared at the students. They would know never to touch him again (unless I _say_ to...). Almost betraying his frightening mask with a laugh, he stormed out of the Hall, banging the doors closed behind him. A smirk found its way onto his face as he munched on the chocolate up in his dorm room, laughing to himself at what he had just done.

**Now it's PROPER Draco POV**

How hopeless those stupid people were. I knew they couldn't resist the sight of me... Good thing that I anticipated them... What the fuck gives them the bloody right to go ahead and try to undress me? Bloody stupid, mindless morons. They'd best be worrying about if I tell my father. That would be a good idea – of course it would be, it was my idea anyway – but then if I have no more people to worship me... What is the use of my devilishly good looks, if I can not boast about them?

Nothing.

Oh, this chocolate is so _good_... Not as good at those back at the manor.. But at least these have no nuts in them. Licking the chocolate savoringly off of my fingers, I somehow don't notice the creak of the door – Stop laughing at the cleche-ness of it, I was too busy with my chocolate – until I hear the shuffle of shoes on the carpet, and almost fucking crack my neck with me twirling around to face the intruder – oh shut up. He was inturupting my chocolate fest – and scowled immediately... That was when I noticed that he had not been with the rest of the idiots of the school, in other words, he had not been shoving forwards to get a piece of my ass.

My eyes narrowed at him, wondering what the fuck he was doing in Slytherin Tower, when he rolled his eyes and sat down on my bed. _My bed_!!! "Get off of my bloody bed.. Go play with the Mudblood, or whoever your girlfriend is.. Perhaps the Weasel boy?" at this he blushed thoroughly and I smirked, "Ah, so it _is_ the Weasel!!"

"No, Malfoy, it is not _Ron_, Nor _Hermione_. I don't have a girlfriend, or boyfriend.. I just wanted to get my chocolate back... You took the only Flipperdipper left on the Gryffindor table." His blush had not gone down.. Funny that, He must be lying about _something_... The Chocolate!!

I sigh, acting dramatically and put my hands on my hips, "So, you just wanted a piece of me then?? Try to undress me?? I know it's not the chocolate, Potter... Unless you wanted to use the chocolate on me somehow." I struggled to keep my face stony without bursting with laughter. Imagine my shock when he burst out laughing, making my separate dorm room ring with his beautiful lau- WHAT?!?!?! What the _fuck am I thinking?!_ Slapping myself mentally, I arch an eyebrow at the Gryffindor, as if asking him the question, What the Fuck?

Standing, Potter strode over to me – Fuck, He's tall when he's not sloutching – dragging his finger down the corner of my mouth, making not unpleasant shivers coarse through my body. He brought his finger away, then used another finger to flick down my nose quickly... My eyes were wide, as it were, and he was clearly going through the same thoughts as me – What the fuck had he just done?!

He smirked, after his little moment of realization, and held up his two fingers, both of them having chocolate on them.

"Use the chocolate D-Malfoy? I think You could have possibly used it yourself.. And leaving me out of the fun! How selfish!!" He burst out laughing again, only to see my scowling face. The nerve of that Boy!! Turning my _own joke _ on _me!!!_

Stupid bloody Gryffindor... That was when I realized how close he was. And the fact He almost called me Draco. Now when did _that_ ever happen?? And since when would I not get the last remark in an argument??

Never.

I smirked, and that was the only point when He stopped laughing. Now the thing I was just about to do... Well, it was mostly my not-rational-brain-right-now, and my hormones – which had made my cock twitch when he took that chocolate from my lips with his finger.. Now that was just weird.. – to do.

Taking his hand, I took his finger, and licked from the bottom up, and finally taking the chocolate off of the top with my mouth and my lips. Dropping his hand, I laughed at his expression of both shock and lust, before it turned to embarrassment quickly after what I was to say.

"Are you happy now that you were included, Potter?" I laughed at his now blushing self, and grabbed his shirt collar, and basically throwing him out of my room, slamming the door behind him, only to lock it to make sure no one else barged in.

I shook my head, and promptly went to the nearest wall, hitting my head against it once. What the fuck is happening to me?

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

The next few days, well, they were pretty quiet for me. Of course, I had started receiving dark chocolate in the mail, and giant amounts of it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, but as much chocolate I got, I could not keep one thing from my mind, and I suppose it is pretty obvious as to what it was. Him.

At most times, I would have to focus really hard on the classes, mainly because He was on my mind. What the fuck was happening to me, I had no idea, so you'd best go fucking ask someone else about my fucking messed up mind just now, just plainly because _I don't know what is happening._ Well, That's a first, Me, Draco Malfoy, not knowing about something.

It's almost laughable. Apart from the fact that it made me uncomfortable. I _like_ to be in control, and guess what? I'm not.

Like most times these days, I was striding through the halls, _trying _ to make sense of my fumbled up mind, when I walked into Him.

Of all the fucking days to be colliding with my nemesis, it had to be today. Fuck, I am not in the bloody mood to be colliding into _anyone_ let alone _Him_!! I sigh, pushing past him and his little group of 'friends', without so much of an insult. I already said, did I not, that I was not in the mood? That was when I realized I made my mistake. Though, preparing to just walk away, I heard the snide comment behind my back...

That fucking weasel.

Turning, my eyes narrowed and my lips pressed together tightly, and my hands clenched at my sidesai, I trn my eyes onto the Weasel.

"What did you fucking say, Chicken Shit?" I was fuming, and now so was the Weasel.

Shit Malfoy, what did you get yourself into?

Weasel jumped at me, snarling in the most barbaric manner – and I expect no less from that filthy piece of shit, I mean, look at his family? Most barbaric, - yet I stepped to the side, raising an eyebrow at the now crumpled Weasel.

The thing that I did not expect was Weasel jumping up and grabbing me around the throat, trying to throttle me. And for a while, It worked.

I was wide eyes and saying something like 'GAH!' before I got mad. And when I mean mad, I mean furious. I barreled a couple of punches into the Weasel's gut, making him take his hands away from my neck.

I watched him bend over, clutching his gut, before I kicked him, right in his cock, making him groan in pain and fall over.

I felt the Mudblood and Ha-Potter try to pull me away. Nevertheless, I ripped out of their grasp and kicked Weasel in the side, finally standing still over him, my head bowed down to look at his pitiful form, my brows furrowed and hands still clenched into fists at my sides.

I was preparing to make another kick at him, when Potter pulled me back, making me struggle to get away from him, and making me look even more angry and disheveled than I already was. I could not get out of Potter's arms, which were wrapped tightly around me.

Now, at this point, I didn't care that his arms are around me, only the fact that I wanted to hurt Weasel more.. No one would fucking insult _me!_ Well, I felt Potter's hand turn me around so that I would stop struggling, and obviously, that worked, seeing as my arms were pinned to his front with his arms still around me.

The emotions of hurt, desire and lust in his eyes astounded me. His emeralds of eyes looked down to my neck, where purple bruises in the shapes of hands were forming quickly. He ran a finger down my neck, making those not unpleasant shivers coarse through me again.

He let me go, silently telling me with his eyes, _pleading _with his eyes, for me to just go.

And go did I. I didn't even look back to see if He was helping Weasel up or not, which he probably did do anyway.

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

Heading towards the Great Hall, I pushed open the doors, to hear gasps from everyone. What the fuck was wrong? Did I for get to put my trousers on? I looked down, sighing thankfully that my trousers were on.

Looking up again, I take long strides to the Slytherin table, making sure my hair was fine, which it was – I had gelled it back before I had gone to the hall.

What the fuck was everyone staring at then?

Pansy handed me a mirror, and pointed to my neck.

Looking into the mirror, and to my neck, I gasp myself, dropping the mirror and letting it shatter on the floor. Using a quick Reparo on the mirror, I hold it up again and tilt my head to the side slightly, poking at my neck where dark, purpleish black bruises had formed there. All because of the Weasel. What can I say? I bruise easily... All I have to be glad about just now, is that I gave the Weasel a much worse bruising.

I hope he's in the hospital wing, for the bruises he gave me, he _deserves_ to be hurt for harming a person as good looking as I... Fuck, these things _hurt!_

Prodding the bruises a couple more times, I wince, shaking my head and passing the mirror back to Pansy, nodding my thanks to her. This was all the Weasel's fault. My poor neck. I'd best get some good attention (Sympathy) from people today, otherwise I might just go to the bloody hospital wing tp kill the fucking Chicken Shit for doing this to me.

Then it occurred to me the closeness that Har-Potter (DAMNIT!) had been, that his arms had been around me... And the fact that it had aroused me.

Fuck.

The only thing I registered in my brain from then on was the sudden blackness, and the thud of my head on the tiles of the Great Hall.

Basically, the fact that I had passed out.

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

Letting out a groan once I blink at the harsh lighting in the hospital wing, blinking owlishly till my eyes got used to the light. Then it all came rushing back to me, and I closed my eyes again, willing to go back to unconsciousness.

That was until something jumped on me and started throttling me – Honestly...

Ugh, the Weasel again. My eyes sprang open. Ohh, he was _so not _going to make those bruises worse! The fucking annoyance! Did he not learn _anything?!_

Looking up to the angered face of the Weasel – fuck, this sounds like a documentary... The lesser spotted weasel attacks its foe.. Okay, enough of that – and promptly punch him right on the nose.

Hearing a crack, and a howl from Weasel, I push him off of me, looking at him disgustedly.

"Do you not learn _anything_? Jeez, I would have thought that you would have learned from your Mudblood friend, and became smarter. Honestly, people must have thought that you were brought up in a barn! Oh, wait, you were." I smirked at Weasel, hopping off my bed and looking down on him, on his slouched body.

Obviously, he must have taken my comment to heart.

Jumping me, he made me fall to the ground, making me feel the crack of my head on the white tiles.

I'm just glad that Pomfrey decided to pull Weasel off of me, although she had no need to, he had already stopped for some reason..

Then I felt the pain, I felt the blood, and I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes.

The reason Weasel had stumbled off of me, was because he had cracked my head open. Neither Weasel nor Pomfrey moved, they just stood there, in shock, watching me writhe on the floor in pain, till they got some bloody scense in their heads.

The Weasel picked up my limp body, putting me on my bed, shaking Pomfrey out of her shock, I could hear him panicking, but his word were muffled, since I blocked him out, I was in too much pain for his words to Pomfrey to get her out of shock.

The tears fell on their own accord, and I chanced a glance to the floor of the Hospital Wing, where I saw a puddle of my own blood there, and soon, the small patch of blood under my head on the pillow.

Pomfrey finally snapped out of it, lifting my head up, ignoring my shouts of pain, and casting a spell on my wound. Fuck, this whole thing hurt. The bone fused together in my head, and my skin and muscle on top of my skull was being painfully fused together as well. Soon, there was nothing resembling what had just happened, except my hair matted with blood, and the pillow that was covered in blood. The mediwitch gave me a pain killing potion, and made Weasel clean up the floor, changing my pillow herself.

A few more tears fell down my cheeks, right before I realized that Potter and Mudblood had been there, right from when Weasel pounced on me.

"Oh fuck.." Potter muttered from where he and Mudblood stood at the doors. The Mudblood was staring at me, wide-eyed and pale, her jaw dropped.

"Stop fucking staring at me." I was pissed, I was numb, I was tired, and I was _ not _going to fucking well take their _shit_! I tried to glare at them, but it probably came out more as a grimace, mainly because I felt like shit, and there was a dull throbbing at the side of my head where it had been cracked. I turned my head to Weasel, who had finished cleaning the floor, and was now looking down at it, guilt writen all over his face. "You stupid fucking weasel." I sighed out half heartedly, and Weasel looked up, grinning slightly, yet hesitantly, obviously glad that I seemed to be fine.

I rolled my eyes, lifting my hand to rub my neck, then my head, where I brought it down to look at the blood on my hand from my hair.

Grimacing, I looked to Weasel, and he got the message, by handing the towel he used to mop the floor with, to me. Wiping the blood off my hand, I let my head rest back against my fresh pillow, and turning my gaze to Potter and Mudblood, who had stepped up to my bed with Weasel. "You know, you started it..." I pointed to Weasel, and he nodded guiltily.

"Sorry.." he mumbled, and looked to the floor again. I shook my head slightly, rubbing my hand on the bruises on my neck.

"You'd better be." I muttered under my breath, glaring at him slightly.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice he-" That was when I sat up and glared at him fuly, pointing a finger in his face.

"Shut the fuck up, _you_ were the one that just bloody well cracked my fucking head open. You have _no right_ to be complaining about _anything_ at this point in time. _You deserved what you got from me, _and _don't _fucking deny it." I snapped at him, glad that he took the sense to look down instead of picking another fight with me.

Lowering my hand, my eyes flickered to each of them in turn, before Pomfrey came out and shrieked at me to lie down... Bloody woman...

"Will you _please_ stop bloody shrieking at me! A mediwitch of all people, not seeing that I have a headache! You would have one if _your_ head had just been cracked open!" I sighed, shaking my head, while that bloody mediwitch retreated to her office.

Turning back to the Trio, I frowned slightly. "You are here to see Weasley, yes?" They all looked shocked that I didn't call him Weasel. Potter was the only one who nodded. "Well, here he is, off you hop!" Well, _that_ shocked them.

I frowned at them, and that was all they needed to get out of the Hospital Wing.

Sighing, and flopping back onto my bed, I let sleep overcome me finally, and slept most of the day away.

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

By the time I had woken up, it was already the next day, and I had to beg that bloody Pomfrey woman to let me out of the Hospital wing. She finally gave in, after I gave her the most adorable look one could ever imagine. The puppy dog eyes.

She shook her head and tutted before letting me out finally, and all I could do once out of there, was jump up and whoop. I was grinning, seeing as I had always hated that bloody place.

The bruises on my neck had not gone, all of my bruises have to heal the muggle way, it was just one of those wizard things. Cuts can be healed with magic, it's just bruises that can't be healed with Magic.

The bruises, in fact, had gotten slightly better, but was now greenish... Ugh, if I didn't make Weasel feel so guilty, and if it hadn't been so fun making him feel guilty, I would have killed him by now.

Going down towards the dungeons, I waited for the Slytherin Griffindor Potions class to start, seeing as I had already eaten in the Hospital Wing. Then came H-Potter (FUCK IT!!)... By himself?

Now, why the bloody fuck would Boy Wonder, be going to Potions, alone to wait? I just don't see the connection. There was nothing wrong with his two 'friends', so why the fuck is he here alone?

You know those feelings, where questions just ran through your mind? Well, I had one of those feelings then. That was before he stood infront of me, raising his eyes from the ground to look into mine.

I had opened my mouth to speak, but those eyes... Oh fuck, those eyes... They are hypnotic. My questions died on my lips for a few seconds, before I gathered up my Malfoy pride, and raised an eyebrow at him, asking the first thing that came to mind.

"What are you doing here alone?" I slapped myself mentally, what type of a question was _that_?! Stupid brain...

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow... Ohh... Adorab- SHUT UP BRAIN!!!

"I'm waiting on the class, is that a problem with you, Malfoy?" I shook my head quickly, trying not to grin and giggle girlishly. Get a fucking grip Malfoy, you are not a giddy school girl... What a bout a giddy school boy? - ... What the _fuck_?!

Now, the thing that Harr-POTTER did next, was the most astonishing.. breathtaki- SHUT UP! STUPID IRRATIONAL PART OF MY BRAIN! SHUT UP! - thing that I had ever witnessed.

He smiled at me.

Now I know that this would seem weird, well, to Malfoy's at least, or to anyone in bloody Hogwarts, but that smile... Let's just say I was surprised that I didn't just _melt_ into a fucking _puddle _at His very feet.

Well, I might as well get over it... But will I be able to?

I fucking bloody well... _fancied_... Harry Fucking Potter.

Oh shit on a stick.

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

At that moment, I was so fucking relieved that Snape threw the door open at that point – before I could get all girlish and smile back at Harr-potter.. (oh fuck, Harry. Happy now you fucking insolent piece of burden that I call my brain? - Yes). - and snapped at us to get inside the class. Soon, the rest of the class filled in, and I sat at the Slytherin side, while Harry sat basically across the room.

I am _sure_ that Snape is trying to piss me, or Harry, off. You see, the next thing my lovely Godfather did, was pair up people in the class. Guess who I got paired up with?

Damn you Snape.

I just waited for Harry to come over with the ingrediants for the Dreamless Sleep Drought, preparing the cauldron and the flame.

Fuck, that was the longest Potions lesson ever.

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

By the time class was over, I was almost running out of the bloomin' dungeons!

That was until my _oh so dearest godfather_ decided to call me back, waiting till the rest of the students had filed out of the classroom, before pulling me back inside, and closing the door behind him. Now I was starting to get scared.

"Draco, what is wrong with you?! You didn't pay attention to any of the lesson!" I acted offended, frowning at him.

"Me?! Of course I payed attention to the lesson, Severus! Why the hell would I not?" He gave me a glare, that even I struggled to not flinch with.

"Then, why is it, that you could not look at Potter, let alone reach acroos you desk without this uncommon blush creeping onto your face the whole time?" He smirked, not a bad smirk, but a teasing one. I sigh, looking to his eyes and frowning slightly. "Your father is going to _kill_ you if he finds out Draco. Do you not know that your life is at risk from _fucking_ the Boy Who Lived?"

At that point, Severus had placed both hands on my shoulders, and shook me slightly. My mouth dropped open at this.

"You are calling me a whore, Severus! I can not believe this! I am _most certainly not fucking Ha-Potter!_" Oh, I was going to get in shit for that slip of the tongue. Severus looked at me in shock.. Yep, _so_ in deep shit.

"So you _like_ him, is that it? Is it his _eyes_?" Severus laughed. This was serious.. S_everus_ Laughed. Now, what's wrong with that sentence? I think anyone could guess that...

Fuck.

"Is is that you _fancy_ him, Draco?" I was snapped out of my small trance, and glared at Severus. "You could get us _both_ into such deep shit, we would never be able to come back out, Draco. But fine, go gallivanting with your newfound sexuality. I need a drink.." Oh no...

"No no! No drinkies Sev, you can _not_ drink! Remember what happened last time, Sev? That was not good!" This seemed to calm Severus down slightly, made him sit down and think.

"I'm sorry Draco... But it's just so risky. You might fall in love with him." I didn't say anything. "Draco..." Severus groaned, hitting his head with the bottom of his palm, "Don't tell me that it's gone so far as loving him Draco.."

"No, Sev, it hasn't. Don't worry. Good night." I hugged my Godfather, reluctantly leaving the room to go to my Dorm, perhaps sleep would be good just now... Yes, sleep.

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

Of course, waking up seemed painful, seeing as those bloody bruises had turned blackish again, and were throbbing slightly.

Stupid fucking Weasel.

Climbing out of my bed, I feel something squish under my foot. Something very squelchy. Looking down, scared that it would be dragon dung, I let out a chuckle, seeing the squirming – and now squished – Chocolate Frog under my foot.

Then I saw the rest.

My room, is filled, with various types, of _chocolate!_ Most from my fellow Slytherins!

What I didn't expect, however, was chocolates and sweets from the Griffindorks, let alone from the other houses! I should try this 'sympathy' thing more often... Grabbing my wand from my bedside table, I make a clear path through the sea of sweet, then start walking to the bathroom.

Honestly, the amount of _chocolate_! I'm not complaining, in fact, I'm trying not to jump into a victory dance! I swear, the sweets are piled almost to the ceiling, all over my room!

_Oh thank you Merlin!!_

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

After finishing my shower and getting dressed, I gasp as I look to the clock on my wall.

Fuck! I was late for breakfast! Forgetting about gelling my hair back, let alone drying it, I run to the Great Hall, bursting through the doors.

Oh the shock on their faces were priceless.

Turning to the Slytherin table and jogging over, my still wet hair flaps in my face. Sitting at the space Pansy and Blaise had made for me, I watch the owl post come in.

"GAH! What the _FUCK?!"_

I was bombarded with owls.

Panting, I get back up from the floor, and take all the 'sympathy' gifts and 'I want to get into your pants' gifts, having to shrink them all down to fit into my pockets. I kept the bouquet of white roses out... I just _loved_ them. I just had to grin. I just _had_ to... White roses, and _more_ chocolate! Oh happy day!

I sat back down, seeing that all of the owls had gone. Save from one. That annoying round, ball of fluff, it just kept zooming around my head! I swear, it was giving me a headache! Snatching it out of the air, like a snitch, I held it to my chest and stroked its head with my index finger, making it stop struggling. You know, it's quite a cute little thing...

Ah, but who owned it? I have no idea. I just wanted that little owl. Contrary to everyone's belief, I _do_ like owls. And animals. It's just _bugs_ that I can't stand!

"Aw, would you look at that? It's asleep!!" and indeed, it was. I just continued stroking it, and hugged it one time. It was so adorable! Now, the people on the Slytherin table were grinning at me, seeing as they knew of my love for owls. Owls are my favorite animal, and this one was just _so cute!_

That was when Weasley came up to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Could I have my owl back, Malfoy?" He asked, but seeing the look on my face, that I didn't want the cute little thing to go, he rolled his eyes, snatching it from my hands and making the adorable little thing wake up. He stuffed a treat in its mouth, and I was horrified at the way he ignored it, seeing as it was choking.

"You idiot! The poor little adorable thing! You're making it choke!" I snatched it away from Weasel, prying the owls beak open and taking the treat out of its mouth. It looked at me gratefully, and I grinned at it. The Weasel didn't deserve this owl. The poor little thing.

Weasel just snatched it back from me, muttering something about 'stupid ferret'. "You don't deserve that owl, Weasel! You can't even take care of it!" I snapped at him, standing up and clenching my fists at my sides. He saw this, and his eyes widened, but just stuffed the owl into my hands.

"Fine, ferret, _you_ can have Pig! I didn't want him anyway!" I looked at him in shock, then realizing that the Owl was too in shock, I started to comfort it. The poor little thing... I was grinning from ear to ear, and I suppose that the whole hall was surprised at me cuddling that little owl to my cheek.

"Why, thank you, weasel!" I laughed, hugging the owl and sitting back at my table, feeding it little parts of bread.

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

After putting the owl – didn't Weasel call him Pig? - into the owlry, I headed on to Divination. Yet again, seeing only Harry there. He smiled at me... He _smiled_ at me!! That was the point when he stepped to me, and placing a quick, small kiss on my lips.

And boy, was I shocked, and promptly kissed him back, giving out a small groan of pleasure once he started to deepen the kiss.

But then he stopped, and I opened my eyes, and he stepped away from me, while I lifted a finger to go over my lips.

I was in a daze, but it had felt so _good_. All I knew that it wasn't my imagination, was that His lips were slightly more swollen. He was grinning slightly to himself as he made his way up the ladder to wait for the rest of the class.

That is to say, I went up with him, but I sat at the back, and he sat at the side, near the window.

Fuck, I am _so_ _screwed_.

I could not pay attention to anything today, and it passed in a blur.

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

By the time of Care of Magical Creatures with the big Oaf, my mind was in a bigger jumble that it had been. This was all Potter's fault.

Now, the kiss was fine, it's just the fact that I fucking fancy him. Fuck, I sound like a school girl. Maybe I could find some butterbeer, maybe some Firewhiskey, and just down it all. I know that I'm not an alcoholic, far from it. Normally I _detest_ the stuff.. But just now, it seemed like I need it. Perhaps it would help me think better.

Pfft. What kind of shit was _I_ smoking if I thought _drinking would help_??? Fuck, this was all His fault. Why did he fucking have to come to Hogwarts? If he hadn't come, and stayed with his muggle relatives, then I would _not_ be in this mess just now. But what's done is done.

Hah, now I sound like Dumbledore – What is done is done. Pfft. I am in a mess.

Once that Oaf had finished the lesson, and the rest of the day was free, I sighed, heading up to the astronomy tower, trying to clear my head. I was pacing back and forth, when the door opened and I scowled at the person who came in.

"This is all your fault Potter, it is all your fault that my mind is so fucked up now. Why can you not just keep to your fucking self?" My tone was harsh, harsher than I meant it to be.

"_My_ fault, Malfoy? How the hell is is my fault? You were the one who as the whole bloody school trying to get your clothes off. It's not my fault that you just happened to like _me_ out of all the people fawning over you. It is not my bloody fault, Draco. Get over yourself." He turned to make his way out, but turned back around to say something. Now, that was not going to happen.

I took quick, deliberate steps to him, grabbing his shirt collar with both hands, and slamming him against the wall, pressing up against him, looking up to his green eyes that were oh so hypnotic. I sneered, my own eyes showing my fury and hurt, and my brows furrowed.

"Get over myself, Potter?" Hissed I, "Get over myself? You were the fucking one that kissed me, if you hadn't done that, then maybe I might not have fallen for you, or if you hadn't smiled at me before that potions lesson! Have you ever stopped to think of how the hell I would be able to keep the secret that _I_ _like_ _you??_ No, of course not." I let go of his shirt collar, taking a step back, "Your head is too swollen with your fame that you can not see past anything else to how it would affect peop-" He cut me off by grabbing me, and pushing me against the stone wall, instead of the other way around. He crushed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss, biting my bottom lip so that it bled.

I let out a small yelp of pain and pleasure of him biting my lip. He used his tongue to lap up the blood from my lip, and sucked on my lip for a few seconds, then thrust his tongue into my mouth, battling with my tongue furiously.

I groaned deep into his mouth, all thoughts deserted me when I responded to his kiss. I could not stop, no matter how I would mentally try, I would not be able to stop. I didn't _want_ to stop.

He pushed me back on the wall, his body pushing onto my body, and only making me moan when he put his arms around my waist and lowered his head to my neck, flicking the tip of his tongue over a sensitive spot on my neck, making me feel like putty in his hands. He smirked, whispering in my ear 'You like that, huh?' I nodded, breathless, my eyes closed wanting more and more.

He flicked his tongue over that spot again, making me moan and making my cock twitch and become harder than it already was. I was panting slightly, till he rubbed his erection against mine, which made me take in a shuddering breath, my eyes snap open and my eyes roll back slightly in pleasure. He nibbled on my ear lobe, but I grasped his head and roughly brought it back round to my face and kissed him hard.

I felt him moan in my mouth, and I closed my eyes, wrapping one of my legs around one of his legs. I rubbed my arousal against his through our robes, and the friction and his touch was driving me mad. His kiss returned mine, but harder, more savagely.

And I liked it.

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

Pushing him off of me, I pressed myself against the wall, panting slightly, eyes now open and wide. "Get the fuck away from me potter.." I whispered.

Potter looked at me with a frown, and opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, screaming at him "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME POTTER!" the confusion in me had ended, the fact that I did in fact, fancy Potter, was strangling me, full throttle. I had to get him away so that I could think about things logically, with him around, I wouldn't be able to think of anything.

I screamed at him again to get away, yet he didn't. I slumped to the floor, face in my hands, and the tears fell. Now I really felt like a school girl crying and all.. A school girl who's father would kill her.

"Draco.." I felt His breath against my ear, the soft whisper with concern lacing his voice. I looked up at him furiously, pushing him away from me quickly. "Draco... What's wrong?" he tried again...

"_You are what's wrong, Harry_!! If I hadn't liked you, _then I would still have the fucking chance of living_!! My father will find out... He always does..." The last part was said in a whisper...

He wrapped his arms around me, putting me on his lap after he had sat down, and he held me against his chest, letting me weep pitifully, while he just comforted me, soothed me.

I feel so secure in his arms. I don't want it to end...

So must it?

**(theres supposed to be a divider here, but my bloody pogramme wont do it!)**

A/N: WEEELLL!!! 12 pages!! Now, I know that Draco 'thought' or said 'fuck' more times than that on a metalica Cd, but I just figured, that was his nature.

I hope you like it and sorry bout the wait, I just got a HUUGGEE writers block.. then came the HUUUGE chapter!

PLEASE! FEEDBACK!!

I love you my dear reviewers:

_shakespearette: W_ell, now you find out!! hope you like!

_Yana5:_ thanks :D

_JacksApprentice:_ bahahheheheahheahaheah

_Adrienne Elizabeth Malfoy: **:**_**cough:yes:cough**: :D thankyou, and sorry for not updating sooner :(

_Spookyslayer:_ :d yesshh, very hot :D thankyou muchly, and I'm glad you love it aw, that just makes me feel all nice

_Yuranda:_ Thankyou muchly!! :hug: sorry for not updating sooner though.

_Lil' Eowyn:_ YAY!! IT'S BEX!!! HURRAH!! :dances around: I have not heard from you in a while :D I'm so happy to hear from you again!! :hug hug hug hug!!: aww, thank you so much!! Your fic is better though :D I'm going to go through my mail.. :frowns, thinking if I got your email: mwa! YOUR faithful fan (and friend!! :hug:), Hanan (or Hanoon) xx


	5. Chapter 5: Meet My Father

**A/N: Ok, let me just start that I am terribly pissed off with fan fiction . net just now, seeing as they have DELETED MY OTHER FIC!!**

**I've just come back from holiday, in Canada, for around a month and a half, and theeenn, I had to do some damned packing to move house, and when we move into the new house, it turns out that we can't have internet for oh, say, over six months? But hey, if everything else can piss me off just now, then they might as well do it, 'cause I will have a lot of fun punching their lights out. Hey, I can still get onto other computers that have internet, right? NOT!! I have practically no time, so I've just been building up this chapter bit by bit over that time... **

**I promise it wont take this long again!!**

**Enough of that... Thanks for the reviews, you kind, kind people..**

**No review answering in this chapter, sorry (, I havn't been able to get to them :(**

**wooh! 20777 words WITHOUT the A/N's!! 36 pages full of Times New Roman size 12!! REEAAALLLYY long for me, how bout you?**

**URGENT!!!**

**This: (8) means that it's the same person's POV, just in a different place/time, you know what I mean... This: (8.8) means that it's another person's POV. OK? Great! On to the Story!!**

**In Chapter Four: **

"_You are what's wrong, Harry_!! If I hadn't liked you, _then I would still have the fucking chance of living_!! My father will find out... He always does..."

(8)

I feel so secure in his arms. I don't want it to end...

So must it?

**Chapter Five: Meet my Father.**

**This first part is in Harry's P.O.V **

Feeling Him slowly drift off to sleep in my arms, I watch as the sun goes down, giving into the moon, making everything in its wake seem metallic, silver; or Angelic. Feeling his chest rise and fall slowly through his robes and mine, I rest my forehead on his forehead, looking at his peaceful face.

Had it not been I, that had just recently savagely attacked him with brutal kisses? Yes, and I felt guilty about causing him pain, guilty for how his father would react if he were to find out.

I should not have done what I had done... But then again, He did not seem to mind that much about me kissing him... Apart from when he realized of his Father. I won't let Lucius hurt Draco. I just can't.

It's been too long that I have been yearning for Draco. Nearly a half a year. The crush that I had developed for my supposed nemesis, turned into something more serious. And now that I found He likes me, there will be nothing to stop me from keeping the fact away from his father. I will try, just like everyone expects me to do.

Sighing, I reluctantly shake him awake – preferring to watch him sleep the rest of the night away – and watch as he opens his stormy eyes to grace the world with the sight of them. Smiling hesitantly, I run a finger over his bottom lip, whispering that we have to leave, or we may be missed.

He nods, getting up from my lap and brushing off his robes, soon standing still, watching me do the same. I give him a grin, and widen it once I see the small smile that had blossomed on his lips.

He takes my face in his hands, and stand on his toes to press his lips ever so lightly on mine. I make to deepen the small kiss, yet he moves back, taking his hands away leaving me wanting for more. He turns slightly away, but I grab him around the waist, twirling him back around to face me, pressing my own lips to his gently, not like the savage ones we shared earlier.

He responds to the kiss, placing a hand on my cheek and closing his eyes, letting me slip my tongue into his mouth, letting me caress his tongue with mine. We part, and I place one small, last, longing kiss onto his lips before leaving the astronomy tower, him going to the dungeons, and I to Gryffindor Tower.

Continuing my walk to my dorms, through the common room, I start pondering the way in which he seemed terrified when he pushed me away and screamed at me... The way that something flickered in his eyes that made me think that something bad had happened to him in his past... That flicker of bad memories filming over his eyes then disappearing in a split second.... And I'm going to find out what happened... Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next month... But I'm going to find out.

It's for his own good.

**Now then, this part is in Draco's P.O.V again! **

The first couple of nights after I had met up with _Harry_, it had been quiet, and peaceful... _Then my whole fucking world turned to crap_. I got a letter from father, from Mother, even from a few uncles that I was slightly close to – or, more into the fact, that _Father_ was close to – ...all Howlers, surprise, surprise. I knew _he_ would find out.. Just not so damned quickly!! I would have more of a chance if he found out next month (though, preferably, never). Merlin, I hate howlers. I knew that this round would be loud.. So I had to put up some fucking strong silencing spells on my room. I bet some people heard it anyway, Merlin knows how loud they were.

Where will I get food now? Who will house me? Will I have to leave Hogwarts? Severus couldn't possibly be my guardian, it's too risky for him.. Oh fuck, what am I going to do? Will I have to sleep in a box? On the street?

Now I was on my way to find my _buddy ol' pal_ Harry, maybe tear a chunk out of him... Though I suppose it's not his fault... _Of Course It's His Bloody Fault!!!_Who the _hell_ chooses the _Astronomy Tower _to meet with their supposed nemesis?!

**(8)**

"It's all YOUR BLOODY FAULT!! ALL YOUR FAULT!!" A crowd has gathered around us now for some reason... Ah well, let them know how much my fucking family hate me now. "ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!! WHERE THE _FUCK_ AM I GOING TO GO TO?! WHERE THE FUCK WILL I GET _FOOD_?!" I scream into his face, shaking him roughly, hitting him against the wall each time I shake him. Ooh, if he tells me to 'calm down', then I'm going to punch his pretty little face in. Even if he's taller than me. I suppose I probably could --

"Draco!! Stop! Tell me what the fuck is my fault _before_ you go to fit me into the wall!" Suddenly, my hands are in his and he's flipped me around so that now _my_ back is pinned to the wall. He wants me to talk to him?! Fine!

"It's _your_ fault that _you_ couldn't have picked a better, safer place – for me – to snog me senseless! Some snot nosed piece of shit owled my father about it! About how I'm a right little _fag_!" I changed my voice to a squeaky bad attempt at a girly voice "Oh, looky here, I'm _Pansy_, a spoiled brat who always wants her way, and can't just let Draco go to someone else!! I think I'll just run off to owl Draco's Father that he's with that Potter boy!! Whee! Lookit me prance on my way to get Draco DISOWNED BY HIS WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY!! I won't be able to find a place to stay!! I'll be _homeless_!!! I won't be able to get enough food for myself!! I'm too young to get a job!! WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO, HARRY?! TELL ME _THAT_!!" The hysterics were still not worn off, and I was breathing heavily. It's silent now. The whole of Hogwarts is silent, mainly because the whole of Hogwarts are out in the large crowd of people watching us.

Well, fuck them. They wanted to know, I gave it to them. But I have to turn on them, I can't stop ranting now, that would be un-malfoy like (Denial – WOULD SOMEONE TELL MY BRAIN TO SHUT UP?!).

"And _you_ people!! You wouldn't give a _shit_ about me being disowned, oh wait! You're all after my money, or after my looks, or after a good shag!! You don't care, just as long as I'm rich, powerful, single, and sexy! Newsflash. None of you could _ever_ get me into your beds, let alone get me _near_ your beds! I am _not_ single, and I do _not_ like you, you creepy, clingy, desperate people... So.. Fuck off!" Now I know that's not going to work.. They're all going to be in shock of me actually saying what they are. Woooh! I see Stupid People! Man, this ranting is getting to me now.. I'm even ranting in my head! Well....... I'm ranting in my head more than usual!

Wow, some people are actually leaving. Oh, it was probably the Hufflepuffs, they're as loyal as a pet dog. Stupider than dogs though. Now that I think of it, I don't really know the Hufflepuffs.. And dogs are quite smart.... What the fuck am I thinking _that_ for?! Anyway, it wouldn't matter, I'm going to get a riot on my hands for saying that they're clingy and creepy... And basically saying that I hate them... Well done Draco, good Job! Merlin... A riot with the whole school against me.. That's not going to be pretty – for me at least. Oh Joy.

"Draco?" Oh, here he goes, going to try and hug me, try to make me feel better about Father and Mother. I'll let him hug me, since we're 'out in the open', as some people say. But I don't think that it's going to make me feel better. "Oh Draco.. I'm so sorry..." As predicted, Harry hugged me, and I let him. I didn't fight it, I just put my arms around his midsection, squeezed my eyes shut and rest my cheek on his chest. Ugh, now _I_ feel _bad_ for screaming at him. Ah, I'll try to apologize later. Just now though, his hugs _are_ making me feel better.

Taking me gently away from the wall, he held me in a firm, yet comfortable way, running his hands soothingly up and down my back, and at this rate, he's going to send me to sleep. Perhaps this 'thing' with Harry is a good thing...

**(8)**

No, it's not a 'good thing'... Especially because Father is coming to see me today. Oh sweet Merlin, help me!

While I'm running down the hall, I smack straight into Harry and his two stupid mutts (weasel and mudblood), falling right on my arse. "Oh fuck, now that's just great, I'm going to have a purple arse." I mumble a bit under my breath, irritated about both my Father, and my sore butt. I look up, surprised when Harry helps me up. I still need to get used to this... Mmm... Look at his sexy grin... Hey! Woah! You're going to see your father and you're thinking of how sexy Harry's grin is?! If I could sigh in my head, now would be the time I would do it... Man I'm messed up today.

Smiling at Harry, my eyes suddenly go wide in shock when he leans in and kisses me, as if his friends aren't there. Hesitating a second, my Slytherin mind starts ticking at the though of how grossed out Muddy and Weasel would be if we started going at it reaaall good.

I can feel him smiling onto my lips, and somehow, it's an almost Slytherin smile... Oh Merlin, he just stuck his tongue in my mouth in front of his friends! He can't... Read minds... Can he? Nah...

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I finally closed my eyes, and moan quietly and softly when I feel the pressure of his hands on my hips and his lips on mine. Leaning into the kiss, we're just getting going, and my tongue is in his mouth, his in mine, when I feel a heavy hand drop onto my shoulder, startling me apart from Harry.

"You feel no shame in bringing your family down, Draco? Well, I must say, I'm a tad surprised..." I would be able to recognize that voice even if I was six feet under with a mound of dirt above me. Sure, I won't miss that voice, or face, in a million years... However, there is still the fact that that voice will forever haunt me... I do suppose that it will take a while to get over what he has done to me over all of these years...

Swallowing, then turning around to fix _Father_ with my coldest look, my mind _has_ to have the Malfoy genes, doesn't it? I just _have_ to piss him off, don't I?

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong person. You see, according to my _family_, I _have none_." Oh fucking-flying-shit-in-a-bucket. I am so stupid sometimes, such as times like these.

About to turn around, a fist collides with my jaw, sending me flying onto Harry, who, thankfully, caught me. Woah, the room is spinning, oh, nope, that was just me handed over to Weasel... No spinning room at all. Might want to thank him later (fuck it, if I'm no longer a Malfoy, and seeing as my Father hates me, then I might as well piss him off by being friends with those who he considers as the lowest of low. Namely Weasel and Muddy.).

I think I'm passing out.. What else would those little lights be going off in my head? Well.. They could be curses that I'm seeing.. But hey. Next thing I'm seeing is Harry pouncing on his father. Now I have to say sorry to him, and thank him in one day!! Damn. I'm turning Gryffindork already!!

Wait... If I'm passed out, then how would I be thinking these things? I'm not passed out!! Wooh! While doing a little jig in my head, I find that pain is brought to me... Mainly from Father barrelling punches to any place that was available on my body, and here goes the Weasel trying to pull me away... Well, tough shit on that, 'cause I've _had it!_

Wrenching myself out of Weasel's hands, I pounce on my now ex-father, making him fall flat on his back in shock, me on top of him. Looking around hurriedly, I see Harry on the floor, unconscious. Now that just made me angry. Terribly so at that.

Resting my gaze on _Lucius' _face, my eyes cold and my fist ready, I start pummelling the old rat's face in, banging his head off the ground, just for good measures and hoping he'll get a concussion. You know the sort. "You fucking BASTARD!!! How DARE you hex him?! Stupid ASSHOLE!" Screaming bloody murder into his face, the crowd of Hogwarts watching wordlessly as I continued to lay on the punches to that ugly face that I've had to look at for all of my life. The stupid bastard, he should have known not to lay a wand tip on _my_ Harry.

A groan from the corner startled all eyes towards the noise, and once I knew who it was, I jumped up, kicked Lucius in the side, and walked over to the small crowd (Pfft! Small! I crack myself up sometimes..) around the person, moving my jaw around slightly. As the crowd didn't part for me, I angrily shoved through and gasped slightly.

There Harry was, covered in bruises and cuts that curses and hexes had made, just waking to the public. Lunging to the front of the crowd, I drop to my knees, propping his head on my legs – once having sat down, of course – and shake my head slightly. "Oh Harry, my stupid, stupid Harry... WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Lunging at my father like that?!" Shaking my head again, laughing slightly at the stupidity of the situation at hand. I ran a finger over his busted lip, watching him smile at me. Hey, that made me smile...

Sappy sounding, huh?

Two gentle hands fell on my shoulders, and looking up, I see the elderly face of the head master looking down at me, the normal sparkle from his eyes gone.

"Care to join me for a cup of tea, Draco?" I nod once, to show that I understood, and soon after, he is helping Harry and I up off the ground, helping me support Harry all the way to his office.

**(8)**

Sitting in a double chair, Harry's head leaning on my shoulder, Dumbledore flicks his hand, the cup in front of me up filling with tea and handing itself to me. Smiling in thanks, I sip at the piping hot tea while waiting for anyone but me to start the conversation that we all knew we would have.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy..." I cringed at that, yet the guy still carried on. "Do you mind telling me exactly what happened?" Setting his cup down on his desk and lacing his fingers together to prop his chin up on his hands, Dumbledore sets his eyes on me. Telling him the whole story will take a while... Best get it over with then, eh?

**(8)**

"And that's when I went to Harry... He was swarmed with a crowd, and I didn't think he'd quite like being stared at much longer.. and.. that's it." I sat back, letting Harry lean against my chest. He's almost on my lap... That wouldn't be too bad though, now would it? Now, that's hardly a thing to be thinking in a headmaster's office... There goes that twinkle in his eyes again! It's like he... Knows... What... I'm... Thinking... _What is it with these people?! _Acting like they fucking know what I'm thinking... I'll have to ask Severus about that, perhaps he'll know what the fuck is going on...

Harry looks like he's about to close his eyes and go to sleep on me... I wouldn't mind that at all... Yep, he's falling asleep on me. It gives me a happy feeling somehow. Weird that. Smiling, I wrap my arms around his body and rest my chin on his head. I have to bloody well lean my back on the arm of the couch! You know, it's probably the healing potion Pomfrey came in to give him that's making him so sleepy. Running a hand through his unruly hair, he leans into my touch... Like a kitten. Oh how shocked he'd be if I called him that... It would be so funny... I can picture it now... heh, he's smiling like he knows... What... I'm... Thinking... AARRGGH!! What the _FUCK_ _IS WITH THESE PEOPLE?!!?!?_ Oh, Dumbledore's about to talk again...

"Well, I dare say that what you did was by no means allowed in this school. However, not many people would be able to stand up to your fath--"

"Ex-Father. He disowned me. I told you that." I say, aggravated, through gritted teeth. Did he not listen at all?!

"However, not many people would be able to stand up to your Ex-Father, and get away with their life, let alone be able to inflict pain on him. Despite the rules broken on these grounds, I must say, that I am quite impressed. Nevertheless, my opinions do not count in this matter. I do hope that you realize that you have broken quite a few rules today. We do not tolerate rule breaking in this school, including fighting of any type, and I'm sure that you know that. The rules that you have broken, calls upon punishment." I cringe at that.. The barmy old man's going to expel me!I don't want to be expelled! I _can't_ be expelled! What other wizarding school would I go to? I have no money to go to another school, not after being disowned!! Nonnononononononononnnonononononononoo... Please don't expel me, please please...

"Should I go to pack my bags then, sir?" I ask quietly, not wanting my inner turmoil of emotion to show, or make itself clear. Taking several deep breaths, I look up at the headmasters amused face. What's he looking so bloody amused for? There's nothing funny to laugh at – unless he's laughing at my expense...

"Now why would you go and do that, Draco? You are not leaving Hogwarts, are you? We are certainly not expelling you, or even suspending you. No, no, do not pack your bags, the punishment I was speaking of, is detention till Christmas Eve, and fifty points are to be taken from Slytherin. Your detentions shall be served with Professor McGonagall." Opening my mouth to argue, Dumbledore raises his hand to silence me. "Draco, please do not argue with me, I know that you were provoked, and that he started it, but please, my decisions are final!"

Standing up and glaring at that insane old man, I help Harry up and take a step towards the door. "Draco. I do believe that what we have talked about just now, is hardly all that we should talk about." And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the first time that a Malfoy (even a disowned one) has ever looked confused. Changing my expression quickly to impatience, I turn back to him and wait for him to continue. I'm tired, Harry's tired, so why won't he let us go? "Never mind, I am sure you two are tired, judging by Mr. Potter's semi-conscious state. Come to me tomorrow at One o'clock, perhaps by then you will have been refreshed and have had time to think of things a bit."

Nodding once, I turn again, though this time, of my own will, I paused and looked back, frowning slightly, I need to ask, don't I? "Uhm, Professor Dumbledore, Sir?"

"Yes, Draco? Is there something on your mind?" He inquired, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, I was wondering, if it would be at all possible, if I could spend a few days in Gryffindor. You see, I'm thinking of moving houses, though I'm not sure Gryffindor would be the right house to pick. I just want to see how it goes first." I was about to explain more, but Dumbledore isn't going to give me a chance.

"Of course, of course. Absolutely, I will talk to Professor Mcgonagall about this situation. You may spend the night there as well. I do think that you will be too tired after dragging Mr. Potter's body all the way to Gryffindor Tower to go all the way to the dungeons. I'll conjure up a small map for you."

And after around half an hour of dragging Harry's body around the castle, I realized that Dumbledore was right; I would never, _ever_ be able to get back to the dungeons after dragging Harry around! "Dear Merlin, you're heavy... Damn, I guess guilt tripping you at the moment isn't going to make you get up and walk yourself to Gryffindor." Well, _that_ was lost on him... He's busy snoring his head off! Pfft, leaving me to try and guess the password, is he? Or is he just trying to make me drag him around more? Well, either way, he's not really that heavy, I was exaggerating a bit – Loads (Stupid fucking brain... Keeps making me think there's two different Draco's in my head...) – so he's not really heavy... I suppose the shock has worn off for the day, that's probably what's making me tired.

Right, perhaps I could pick him up... Weyup!! Wow, he's really not that heavy at all! What are those muggles _doing_ to him?! I'll have to confront him about why he's so under-weight.. It's bad for him to be like this. Ugh, trust Dumbledore to not give me the password for the bloody tower... Crazy old coot...

"Harry... Haaarry.." Nope, still not waking up. Stupid fucking Gryffindor Tower... I suppose I couldn't bring him to Slytherin.. Ah well.. Might as well knock.. Knocking three times, I quickly pick Harry up again so that I don't have to drag him any longer.

"Well, young man, You don't have to knock so hard on me. You're not even a Gryffindor! You're that horrid Malf--"

"_Don't you dare say that fucking disgusting name ever again!"_ I snarl at the fat lady in the portrait... Who does she think she is?! Doesn't she gossip all the time?! She should know about what happened in the hallway!

"Oh! Ooohhh. Oh dear, I'm sorry, I completely forgot!" Stupid bitch. I hope she gets stuck in between frames when she tries moving to another picture. After thinking that, the portrait swings open from the inside and a groggy looking Weaslette looks out. Wow, her eyes can open wide... Uh oh, she's going to yell.. Don't yell, I can't take it just now...

"ROOOOONNNN!!!" .................

Man, my head hurts. Did she have to fucking well yell so damn loud? The other Weasel comes up behind Weaslette and _his _eyes go wide. Now he's going to yell, I bet you anything that he's going to ye--

"MYONNNEE!!!"

Told you so. Well, here's the Muddy, and her eyes go wide... God, it's like they're all the same person... Or, maybe it's just cause I'm at their portrait hole. Well, looks like the rest of Gryffindor have turned out for our little party! Whoop Dee Doo!! Joy!! Rolling my eyes, I sigh and shake my head slightly.

"Listen, no more yelling, my head hurts like hell, and the thing that's more important to you, is that you're going to wake up Harry." Everyone fell silent now... Maybe they're looking at my black eye. Stupid asses. "Oookaaaay... Dumbledore said that I could stay here for the night. I could stay on the sofa, or something...." Trailing off, I'm tempted to wave a hand in their faces to see if they blink. Sighing more dramatically, I start to speak again, maybe get a few sentences through their thick skulls. However, it's Weasel's turn to speak I guess.

"Guys, back up for him, he's got to carry Harry in, then we'll talk about this inside." Wow, who knew he could be sensible? Looking down at Harry, I startle that his eyes are open.

"You were awake this whole damn time and you can't drag yourself here?!" He just laughed and asked to be put down. "Sure you can go down, whatever, I don't care, I only had to drag you all the way!" I say in a falsely cheerful voice, helping Harry stand on the ground. Chuckling, he just puts his arm around my waist and walks me in, with me glaring at him the whole way. Needless to say, he just laughed at my glare. Loosing the glare, and looking around a bit, my eyes were assaulted by the clashing colours of red and gold. "Who the hell decorated _this_ place?" I mumble under my breath. Jeez, it's _horrible!_

I look over at Harry questionably when he suddenly bursts out laughing. Raising an eyebrow I pat him on the back a couple of times lightly, looking slightly confused now. Fortunately, it's not only me that's looking confused, it's the whole damn common room! "Uh, Harry? What's up?" I hear Weasel ask (I have _got_ to get out of this habit of calling those two by those names... If I'm ever to survive in Gryffindor, I'll have to call them by their given names... Self preservation, that's all it is. - Denial! - SHUT UP! YOU STUPID ASS LAZY FUCKER OF A BRAIN!!! SHUUUTT.. UUUPPP!!!). Harry just shakes his head, his marvellous eyes sparkling away.

"Nothing, Ron, just something Draco said." Hermione glared at me for some reason at that. Why doesn't she go off and shag Ron, or something, instead of glaring at me all the time? She's just being territorial... I'd probably feel the same if a Gryffindork was in the Slytherin Dorms... What the _fuck_ was _that_?! Fucking pathetic, that was. I just need to get away from all of these clashing colours, it's making my brain go funny. It's not only my brain that seems funny, the other thing, is that Harry seems to know what to do, at the right time, whenever time. He's the fucking middle man of arguments, fights, jeering, sneering. He just sits in the middle, and calms everyone down, just always there... I bet that these Gryffindorks wouldn't be able to go through a whole day without him. Funny that, isn't it, the fact that the Gryffindorks can't rely on themselves.

Now we've reached the middle of the common room, and Harry takes a seat in one of the deep red plush sofas, sighing slightly, he looks like he's preparing to speak, and the Gryffindorks look prepared to hang onto his every fucking word. He has power over all of them, yet doesn't use it at all. That, is really quite good, I mean, I don't want him to end up like the Dark Lord, you know? I mean, all the torture and.. stuff... yeah....

"Okay, everyone, I have an announcement to make" Harry starts off, taking a deep breath after that, "Draco and I, _are_ together, and you can hate me as much as you want to, I'll care, sure, but it's up to you. That was the first thing, just wanted to make sure you know that, for you who weren't in the hallway both times. Now, seeing as the Slythershits are going to kill him over there for beating on his Ex-Father, he's going to stay here for a few days, try Gryffindor out, then move onto another house to try that out, then the other." Well, that's a side of him I haven't seen before... He sighed, obviously thinking that the others would definitely not agree to this, and he was right, shouting complaints were heard all over the common room, yet Harry just closed his eyes tightly, seeming to count to ten, then raised his voice to a near shout to let himself be heard above the herd of Gryffindors, "And I expect you to all act like he is a Gryffindor! You are not to deliberately hurt, injure, or insult Draco! If you do so, you shall be answering to _me_!" His eyes snapped open at that and his voice lowered to his normal volume. "If you hurt Draco, it will be as if you are hurting a fellow Gryffindor, except that he is only trying it out for now. I _know_ you all hate him, and as said, feel free to hate me as much as you want, but think of it this way, we're gaining a classmate, and he might actually seem okay to you people if you're not so prejudiced about him. He's had a rough day, and so have I, so if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Everyone in the common room opened their mouths to say something, apart for me, and Harry just stood up and looked at them with a frown, making them shut their traps, for now. Sighing, he started his trek up the stairs to the boys dorm. Now it's my turn to sigh and turn towards the crowd of Gryffindorks. I look over to them and they're all glaring at me. Glaring back at them, I shuffle my feet, waiting, just waiting for them to fucking do something else than bloody well glare at me. Finally, moving as one, they all turn and go to their dorms, leaving me alone in the dimly lit common room. Sighing, I sit down on the small two seater sofa in front of the fire, and watch the flames flicker, thinking about the days events, soon letting the fire almost lull me to sleep, and curling up on the sofa, I let myself drift off into a realm of dreams and nightmares. In other words, sleep.

**(8)**

Waking up to someone poking me on my head is not something that I really want to fucking well wake up to, _especially_ on the start of my weekend. Swatting away the hands, I hear a girlish giggle and a muffled guys laugh, I wrinkle my nose and curl up into a tighter ball to try and make them go away. More poking me on the head. What is fucking wrong with these people?! Don't they understand that I want to sleep? Unwrinkling my nose, I open one eye to look around and startle open the other eye when I see loads of Gryffindorks around me.

"What the fuck?!" I ask out loud, then look around and realize where I am... "Oh.. Uhm.. Hi?" The whole of the common room burst out laughing for some odd reason that just doesn't seem clear to me. Scratching my head slightly, mussing my hair even more that it is already, I raise an eyebrow at them, and they only laugh a bit louder. "What's so funny, then?" shaking my head, I stand and stretch up and to the sides. Checking that all of my clothes are on and that they didn't take anything away from me quickly, I rub my face, making sure there's no ink on it that they've put on while I'm sleeping. Sighing in relief, I just shake my head and raise an eyebrow to the people who are now rolling around on the floor laughing at something or other. Rolling my eyes, I head towards the male dorms, and go into what I presume to be the bathroom, and enter, glad that I guessed right and that it is the males bathroom.

Walking towards a sink, I splash my face with cold water and dry it, glancing at the giggling mirror, I catch my reflection, my eyes widening...

**(8.8)**

Down in the Great Hall, a certain Harry Potter walks in, feeling refreshed. Seeing the Gryffindor table completely empty, his eyes widen and he turns to go straight back out of the hall. Then he heard the shriek.

Running out of the hall at top speed, almost careening into people, Harry runs up the stairs, not giving them a chance to give him a wrong turning, and running towards the Gryffindor portrait hall, screeching to a halt and saying the password. Walking in, hardly out of breath, he looks towards the Gryffindors that were looking up the stairs to the boys bathroom, grins on their faces...

**(8.8)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod!! Look at my _hair_! My _eyebrows!!_ Filthy little _scum_, those Gryffindorks are!! Oohhh shit... I will never move into this house if this is what they do to me!!

Looking to my reflection in the mirror, I lift a shaking hand to my hair, the other hand raising to my eyebrows... Breathing quick, shallow breaths, I look at the red and gold hair and eyebrows the _bastards_ decided to give me... Apart from that, they.... They... _Cut my hair!!!_ How _dare those __assholes do this to me?!?!?!_ The fuck wads even spiked it up!!

Turning around and balling my hands into fists, I storm out of the bathroom, whipping my wand out of my pocket so fast they didn't even see my hand fucking move....

....And turned them all into Lizards. All Silver and green lizards. All Immobile lizards. All except for Harry, that is. "YOU FUCKING _ASSHOLES_!!! HOW _DARE_ YOU DO THIS TO ME?! OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU PEOPLE SEEM TO DO, THIS IS BY FAR THE STUPIDEST! DID YOU NOT THINK THAT I WOULD GET YOU BACK?! Stupid asses..." Breathing heavily, I turn towards Harry, and shake my head slightly. "I'm sorry." I whisper, directed at Harry, then walk out of the common room and lock myself in the boys dorms. There is no _way_ that I'm going out of this place fucking well looking like this. Sitting on one of the beds, I start figuring out which spell they used to do this, they can't have actually cut my hair, or dyed it, I mean, I'm a very light sleeper, for one, and for two, where the fuck would they have red and gold hair dye? This can easily be reversed. Simple. However, the lizard spell, that is very, very hard to get rid of... I should know, I made it.. Smirking, I shake my head and direct my wand to my hair to undo the shortening spell on my hair.

**(8.8)**

"You know what? You deserved that spell that Draco set on you." Harry said softly to the lizards that were all staring at him, yet he sighed, and started figuring out how to undo that spell. "You should know that this is _Draco_ we are dealing with, he knows as much, even more, spells and hexes than you do. Please, please don't do this in the future unless he knows that you are joking." Harry frowned slightly, this is a tough spell to undo... Thinking hard, he snapped his fingers in realization a minute later, and started changing his fellow classmates back into humans.

**(8.8)**

Smirking as I get the last part of red out of my hair, I take the spell off of my eyebrows so that they're my normal colour now. Sighing in relief, I stand up from my seat on one of the neater beds, happy now that my hair and eyebrows are back to normal. I had been right, they were only spells they cast on me – Thankfully. Opening the door silently, I sit on the top step and watch Harry tell _them_ that they deserved it. I almost laughed at that. They most certainly deserved it. I see realization come to Harry's face once he had though for a while of how to change them back, and just did it with a wave of a wand and muttering something under his breath.

Looking at all of them from my perch on the top of the stairs, I scowl, keeping out of sight, till one of them sees me, and that my hair is changed back to normal. Letting him alert the others, I glare coldly at them, choosing not to look into Harry's eyes, otherwise I would probably loose the glare if I look into those beautiful, hypnotic eyes. All of them turn their eyes to me, and gasp, surprised that I had managed to get rid of the spells on me that quickly. Sure they were complicated spells, and nobody other than a normal Seventh year would have been able to get rid of them, but I'm no average fifth year, now am I? Nope, not fucking average at all. I bet Muddy wouldn't have been able to get the spells off that quickly.

Standing, I walk down the stairs gracefully, still glaring at them. I shake my head and loose the glare, looking at the ground. I feel strong arms envelope me in a hug, and I look up at Harry's face, resting my head on his chest and hugging him back, gratefully. I whisper a small 'sorry' to him, apologizing for my behaviour. He shook his head slightly.

"You've been through a lot these past couple of days, Draco, it's not your fault you snapped." He said softly, but to the rest of Gryffindor, they heard it loud and clear. I hope they feel guilty, the fucking buggers.

"Thank you, Harry..." I don't care about what the rest of Gryffindor think of me just now, I suppose Harry's right, I've been through a lot in these past couple of days, I don't need _them_ to go and make a joke of me. Closing my eyes, I sigh softly.

I feel Harry's head turn away to look at the crowd behind us, and I can imagine his glare, but thankfully, it's not directed at me. I don't think I would be able to handle it if Harry were to glare at me just now. He's too good to me, I don't deserve this, after five years of tormenting him and his friends, I don't deserve his kindness.

Opening my eyes and looking up at Harry again, I smile my thanks, and let go of him, turning to the Gryffindor crowd in front of us. Sighing slightly, I look around at the guilty faces and shake my head.

"Guys, listen, I'm sorry about that... I just... I'm sorry." Walking out of the common room, I go through the portrait hole and start towards the doors of Hogwarts, looking to go walking around the grounds, maybe go find Severus if he's in his office... I don't fucking know just now.

**(8.8)**

Meanwhile...

Harry turned and looked over his house mates. "He apologized, are you going to act like civilized people now?" The whole of the common room was feeling uncomfortable. "I am thoroughly disappointed in you. I thought at least one of you would give him a chance, but I guess I was wrong.... However, what's done is done." The Gryffindors lightened up a bit at this, but their faces soon fell when Harry spoke again, "So, since you have made me be disappointed in you all, I am going to be as childish as you all just were, and I am not going to talk to you," an uproar was the product of that, and they hadn't even let him finish, raising his voice to a booming shout, they could hear the anger, disappointment, and hurt in his voice, "I will not talk to you people until you have apologized to Draco!" Well, at least that made them stop, Harry thought as he turned on his heel, and walked out of the common room into the hallway.

**(8.8)**

Pushing the doors open and walking outside to the cheery looking summer grounds, I smile slightly, for once, happy that it is the start of a new year, normally I would go 'oh fuck, it's a new school year!'. I guess it's a bit late to be thinking that it's good to have a new year, especially since I _did_ do that at the start of the year, and seeing as Lucius tried to beat Harry and I up after I got disowned... So, yeah, it's a bit late to be thinking that it's good to have a new year.

Snorting once softly at my brainless thoughts, I continue across the grounds, sitting down at the Lake, watching the Giant Squid loll around. The smile that had gone on my face had disappeared as quickly as it had come as I realize what I've just gone and done to the Gryffindors.. Oh crap, I'm never going to be able to go near Harry again!

Groaning slightly, I bring my knees up and rest my forehead against them. "Fuck. I am such a stupid ass..." I say out loud to myself, and suddenly get startled out of my thoughts by something tapping me on my knee. Looking up, I smile slightly when I see one of the Squid's tentacles, and watch it as it goes up to pat my head. Laughing slightly, I take the tentacle off of my head and give it a friendly pat back. Nice Squid, that is. Again, my smile goes quickly, and I rest my head on my knees again, thinking about today.

About five minutes later, I hear the large doors of the school building open, and don't bother looking up to see who was coming out in such a hurry. One of the tentacles was resting on my head again, and I just let it, seeing as I was too thrust into my own thoughts, that I wouldn't notice if it had left my head or not. Looking up at it, I smiled slightly, then turning to look at who was behind me, it flopped on my shoulder, and almost dropped off. Smiling a 'Hi' to him, I turned to face the lake and frowned, quickly turning again towards him in confusion.

"Weasel?! What are you doing out here?" I lifted an eyebrow, in my usual Draco manner, but it had no feeling in it whatsoever. Sighing, I motioned for him to sit down next to me. "What do you want Weasley? If you want an apology, I'll give you one, okay? I'm sorry Weasley, and you could say that to Granger too, I'm sorry." Once finishing that, I rest my forehead again on my knees, and the Squid put his tentacle on my head again. By now, my hair is soaked, but I don't care, not really anyway. Patting the Squid's tentacle lightly, I just sit there, hoping for Weasel to leave me be.

"Well, actually, I didn't need another apology from you, seeing as you've already given me one... Ahem.. I'm here... To apologize to you..." Looking towards him sharply, I frowned and shook my head.

"What brought this on, Weasley? You wouldn't just go and apologize to me, now would you? What's going on? Are you and your Gryffindor buddies playing another prank on me?" I was frowning at him, but I wasn't glaring at him... Merlin, I'm just not in the mood.

Surprisingly, he sighed... "No, Ferret, I'm not here to prank you... You see, Harry said that he wouldn't talk to any of us ever again, unless we apologized to you... And frankly, I'd rather not loose my best friend, just because of a prank played on his boyfriend."

Nodding slightly, I look towards the Squid, who was now half on the land and half in the water, like it's listening to us. "Well, I guess that makes us both sorry, then." I smiled slightly to him, then got up and put the Squid's tentacle on the ground after a quick pat, and started walking up to school, drying my hair along the way. Stopping in front of the doors, I go to open it, when it flies open, knocking me to the ground.

"_Twice in one fucking day!! Merlin's BEARD!!_" I just needed to shout a bit... Jeez, haven't these people ever heard of opening things slowly? Getting up from the ground, I hiss painfully from putting pressure on my left foot. Great. Turn my hair different colours, then why don't you go and twist my fucking ankle!! Ugh, these Gryffindorks will never learn. "For goodness sake, what do you want?!" I watch them all, then shake my head, sitting on the ground and taking my shoe off so that it relieves some of the pain on my ankle.

"Well, Malfoy, we just wanted to say sorry... About the Hair thing, that was just a joke..." That was Granger saying that...

"A joke? A _joke?!_ It's not a _joke_ to me if you put seventh year spells on me, when I have to _fucking well go to see Dumbledore and my Ex-Father today in a meeting concerning me!!! On my fucking bloody weekend I have to do this!!_" I'd have normally have accepted their apology, but my foot hurts, my ankle hurts, and I'm pissed off now. Watching all of them look guilty and some of them gasp in realization that I wasn't trying to take Harry to the fucking Dark Lord.

"Listen, Malfoy, we don't want to loose Harry, and we are genuinely sorry now..."

"Fine! Fine! I accept your apologies! Now move!"I stood up, and winced... Naturally, Muddy, the stupid Gryffindor that she is, came up to me and cast a few healing spells on my foot. "Thank you..." that was grudgingly said... Putting my shoe back on, I walk past the Gryffindorks, and head on my way to the Headmaster's office. That is one meeting that I don't think I'd like to be late for.

Walking down the corridors, I sigh as I come up to the stone gargoyle. Just as I'm about to say the password – Lemon Snidget – when Harry walks around the corner, and as soon as he sees me, he jogs up to me and gives me a huge hug. Startled, I don't respond until he starts to pull away. Putting my arms around him, I kiss him long and hard. Now it was his turn to be startled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and ran the tip of his tongue across my top lip, begging for entrance.. Oh I _so_ fucking want to let him, but I better get to the meeting... Swearing silently to myself that this would be the only time I would deny him, I broke apart from him and gave him a quick hug.

He nodded once in understanding, then bent his head down to whisper in my ear, "Good luck, my Kitten **((AN1(at bottom of chapter)))**..." Startling at that, I look up at him, lips parted slightly in shock, only to hear him laugh softly and feel him kiss me lightly once more before letting go of me and smiling at me encouragingly. I watch him turn away before I go ahead and mutter the password and make my way silently up the stairs to the old coot's office.

Taking a deep breath and knocking a couple of times on the dark wood door, I wait for a signal that it's ok to fucking well go in and get this over with. After a couple of seconds, the door swings open by itself, letting me step in. Looking around, I see Dumbledore behind his desk, smiling at me, "Good afternoon, Sir, I expect you are feeling alright?" Have to use manners with the Professors, otherwise I might just get suspended. Dumbledore nodded once and smiled, saying that he was perfectly alright. Sitting down across the room from Lucius, I start to speak

"May I just start by saying that I would not prefer to talk to Lucius. He has wronged me so many times, I have lost count, and nothing can fix that. Please do not try to make me talk to him, simply because I will refuse to do so." The smile had vanished from Dumbledore's face, and I could just imagine the bewildered anger on my Ex-Father's face, I'm just fucking glad that I'm refusing to even look at him.

Struggling to keep a brave face on, I look straight at Dumbledore, as if to not look at Lucius' blazing eyes. I bet something sick is going through that dirty fuck's mind. Fuck him. I'm fucking bloody well through with him.

"Why you _ungrateful_, little _child!_ How _DARE_ you falsely accuse me of wrongi--" My head snaps to the right to look across the room at my Ex-father, interrupting him by the betrayal in my eyes and the anger on my face, the hate in my sneer, and the coldness of my glare freezing his face in slight shock.

"Falsely, Lucius? _Falsely?!_ I think you _know_ what you've done wrong to me..." Rising from my seat, hand clenched into trembling fists in my fury, I take quick, deliberate steps towards Lucius. "You _know_ what you've done. I don't think that Mother would have yelled her howler if she knew what you were doing to me." Face to face with _him_ now, my hands on the arms of his chair, gripping them so tightly that my nails dig into the plush fabric.

"Don't you go making things up now, _Child_, stop acting. You know Albus, he's just probably wanting some attenti--" He stopped as soon as he saw the expression of such intense hate on my face and the raw anger and fury in my body language.

"Draco, please do sit down, we have matters to discuss, and it involves your future." That was Dumbledore.. Fucking hell, he just moved me away from Lucius! Literally, he just put his hand on my shoulder and calmly returned me back to my seat across the room away from Lucius. How that old coot can be as strong as that to grip my shoulder as tight as that to loosen my grip on the chair, I don't know, but right then, his calm way in which he acted about things gained him some respect from me.

"Terribly sorry Professor, it won't happen again." He nodded then returned to behind his desk, lowering himself to sit in his chair. He watched me – me ignoring Lucius completely now – as if I were a hard puzzle that he couldn't quite solve, but had ideas of which pieces were in the area he was stuck on.

"Ahem, now that that slightly tense moment has passed, please, let us get down to business. As we all know that the Malfoy family have discarded Mr. Draco from the family. What we are here to discuss, revolves mainly on that. Now, Mr. Malfoy, have you actually signed the papers to erase Mr. Draco from your family?" Well... That was direct.

"In actual fact, Professor Dumbledore, yes I have signed those papers, as had Narcissa." I felt his eyes burning through my skull at that. Turning my head slightly his way to look at him, I just sneer. Looking back to Dumbledore, I drop the sneer in case he thinks it's aimed at him. "Therefore, the boy is now released to another's guardianship. As of to whom he goes to, I do not care for, you may choose for him."

Dumbledore nodded then smiled slightly, "Yes, I think I shall decide for him. Thank you for coming here Mr. Malfoy, it is much appreciated, though would you please stay here for a while, in my office, we can talk over a cup of tea. Mr. Draco, you shall come back here at five o'clock, is that clear?" He smiled at me for some odd reason.

"Crystal clear, sir. Five o'clock." I nodded, just wanting to get out of there in case Lucius decided to murder me.

"Very well, you may go." saying a quick 'thank you' and standing up, close to jogging out of the room. Opening the door, I see most of Hogwarts (yet again... won't these people just mind their own fucking business?) in a crowd in front of the door, trying to listen. Some at the front jumped back when the door was opened by me. Shaking my head, I close the door quietly, and make my way through the crowd silently, not saying a word of how they are all nosy little buggers. I can feel them all staring at me, but right now, I don't care. It's official that I'm disowned. Discarded. Abandoned. Castaway.

They must have seen what I did in there, because as I look back at the door, it is like a screen that enables you to see and hear what ever is going on in that room. As I continue to walk through the crowd, I see that some of them are watching the walls of the corridor, and that the 'screen' has been placed there and tuned into Dumbledore's room.

Sighing, I turn to look at one of the walls, the people around me edging away slightly. Funny thing about these screens, were that they were in the way that Dumbledore is looking at things. He must _know_ that these people are doing this...

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have the papers with you?" Dumbledore asks, and I watch as Lucius hands the paper over, and I quickly read it, closing my eyes tightly once I see the tell-tale signatures of my Ex-Father and Ex-Mother. This was all that I needed to see. Opening my eyes again, I see everyone staring at me. My hands curled up into fists, and taking a deep breath, I glare at the screen, my chin quivering so very slightly. Curling my lip and letting out a slight snarl, I turn quickly and storm away, my slight rage at my father, and even more rage at myself for not keeping my anger and hurt in check when I had the meeting with Lucius and Dumbledore... I should have _known_ that these fucking people would have done something to try and find out what was happening.

Turning the corner, I clench and unclench my fists, berating myself... The whole fucking school must have guessed what happened to me by now... Making my way to Gryffindor Tower, I knock on the portrait, and that Finnegan boy lets me in, looking sorry, for one reason or another. Thanking him quietly, I walk in and find the Gryffindors watching my meeting from the start, but pausing it when they see me come through the portrait hole. No jeers, no glares, just pity on their faces.

Ignoring them, I walk up the stairs to the boy's dorm, and about to open the door, I hear people talking inside. Leaning up against the door when I hear the Gryffindors going back to watching the screen, listening in to what they're saying.

"Merlin, Draco must be really bummed by now... I can't imagine loosing my family..." Was that Weasel? No idea if it is or not...

"I don't care if he's bummed or not.. He's tormented us five whole years, guys, people don't just change just like that!" Fucking Muddy, prejudiced as always.

"'Myone, _please_!!! You saw him on the screen, you heard what he said, and there's got to be more to the Draco that you're so damned set on thinking him of!! Nothing that you say is going to make me change my mind about him. I know he's not the bastard that you think he is... I just know." ....That was unexpected...

Knocking on the door, I stand up straight and hear somebody get off a bed and come over to the door to open it. Watching it swing open, I smile at the person in the doorway,

"Can I come in, Weas-- Ron?" His jaw dropped at that, and he nodded, stepping aside to let me in. Stepping in, I look around for a couple of seconds, then look at the three questionably, "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"No, sit down Draco.." Harry smiled at me and sat up on his bed, patting the sheet next to him. Sitting down on the edge of the bed uncertainly, I look around, not really taking in what I'm looking at, when I feel Harry's arms wrap around me and pull me fully onto the bed. Jumping slightly at his touch, I startle out of my trance then relax slightly, turning in his arms to face him, I wrap my arms around his midsection, close my eyes and rest my head on his chest. I just kept my eyes closed as he shuffled up to lean his back against his headboard, bringing me along with him.

"I'm glad I don't have to live with that bastard any more..." I heard Hermione and Ron gasp at me calling my father a bastard... Opening my eyes, I look up at Harry and smile slightly at his shocked face. "Well, I would have thought that you guessed what I had been talking about... Obviously not..." Letting out a sigh, I sit up and move off the bed, walking out of the room, no smile on my face at all.

Closing the door after me, I turn to go to the boys bathrooms. Walking in, and going to one of the sinks, I turn the cold tap on, using my hands to collect the freezing cold water and splash my face with it. Taking a hand towel, I dry my face and start back out.

The Gryffindor Common Room was deserted when I went down again, allowing me to lounge on the sofa alone and think about who the fuck Dumbledore would give me over to, as well as what the fuck would happen to me for the rest of my weekend.

Other than that, I dozed off.

**(8)**

Will these fucking people not leave me alone? They were shaking me awake this time. Cracking an eye open, I smile hesitantly when I see that the rest of Gryffindor are not there, and that it's just Harry. Uncurling from my normal sleeping position (on my side, curled up in a ball), and stretching on the sofa, I get up and just randomly hug Harry, you know, just to see what he would do – Yeah right... SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAIN!! Someone _please_ tell my 'Brain' to shut up, it doesn't seem to fucking well listen to _me_!– Surprisingly, He just laughed and wrapped his arms around me. Letting him go, I yawn, stretching upwards, "So, why exactly have I been woken up this time??" I ask still with a small smile that is threatening to bugger off. However, it _does_ bugger off at what Harry has to say...

"What, you've forgotten about your Five O'clock meeting?" Oh shit.

"Oh _crap_!! Merlin, I'm late!" I say after looking at the clock on the wall. Giving Harry a quick kiss, I bolt out of Gryffindor Tower and run along corridors till I get to Dumbledore's stone gargoyle, skidding to a halt before breathlessly muttering the password.

Running up the stairs, I knock on the door quickly before opening it and walking inside. "Good Afternoon, Professor." All he did was smile and have his eyes twinkling away. He motioned to the seat in front of his desk, and I gladly dropped into it, smiling at Dumbledore, but fucking worried inside.

"There is no need to be worried, Draco, I assure you that the person you are going to will be most fair." I let out a sigh of relief at that,

"Well... Who is it?" I ask, fidgeting in my seat in impatience.

"Me." Wait a minute... Did he just say that my guardian was to be himself? "I know that that may come as a shock, and you had expected Severus, perhaps? Severus would give up his job for you, and his rank as a spy, but it's just too risky for him... He kept insisting on having you, but I had to refuse... We are too close to the capturing of a tyrant, and he is our most informational spy. You do understand that he can not take you in, not of his choice, but of mine, correct?" I nodded slightly, my brain going through that and making me see the sense.. Then it searched back to the part about Dumbledore being my guardian...

How's _that_ for unexpected surprise of the year, huh? "Now, all I need is your approval on the matter." I nodded dumbly, and squeaked out a 'yes', watching as he clapped his hands once, and grinned. "Brilliant! Since you may become lonely during the Christmas Holidays, and I have to go somewhere to settle somethings, the Grangers have agreed to have you until all of the paperwork and everything has been done at the Ministry, and frankly, I don't think that will go too fast, knowing them." I nodded again, completely out of it for a while...

"Wait a minute, Grangers? As in, Hermione Granger and her family?" He nodded a simple 'yes', "Did Hermione agree to this?" he nodded again. "Ok, Professor.. May I leave now?"

"Of course, yes, you may go." I nodded and all but ran out of the door.

**(8)**

Knocking on the Gryffindor Portrait, someone lets me inside and places a blindfold over my eyes. He – I'm pretty sure it's a 'he' – comes around to the back of me and places his hands on my waist, trying to make me move. Dammit, I am _not_ going _anywhere_ until I find out who he is!

Turning around, I raise my hands to his face and and feel out who it might be. As I'm making a mental map in my mind, my hand goes over a scar of some kind, and tracing down it, I smile as I recognize it to be a lighting bolt.

"Woah!" I shout out suddenly when he picks me up and places a gentle, lingering kiss on my lips. He walks slowly out of the small hall away from the portrait to bring me into another room, I guess it's the common room. My heart beat is going fucking fast, not knowing what is going on, waiting for him to take this fucking blindfold off of me. I feel his chest move as he chuckles quietly into my ear.

Setting me down carefully on my feet, I feel the blindfold being taken off and I open my eyes and gasp. There were all of the Gryffindors, holding up banners and making their wands shoot red and gold lights, some of them trying to keep ornaments floating in the air. My eyes shot to the biggest banner, and my mouth dropped open.

The banner looked like it was made by hand, and not by wand, saying '**_Come On Ferret, Be A Gryffindor_**!' Although it was made by hand, the pictures on it were not. The pictures looked like they were drawn, but animated by magic. There were two pictures on the banner, both of me, doing a little jig of some sort.

Laughing, I grinned and looked back and up at Harry, who was not letting go of my waist at the moment. Leaning my back on him, I continued grinning at the Gryffindors.

"Hmm.. I don't know, Should I be a Gryffindork, then?" I directed this at Harry, and watching him laugh, I smirked.

"Absolutely." Looking back at the others, I smirked my special Slytherin Smirk..

"Sooo, if I _do _go into Gryffindor, you all will have to endure me doing this..." And demonstrating, I turned to face Harry, moving him so that the others could see this. Leaning forwards, I lock my lips with Harry's, probing his mouth with my tongue and placing one hand on his waist, one tangling in his hair. Not closing my eyes, I lean further into the kiss, Harry making it a more heated kiss. We only part when Ron shouts out something like 'Oi! Go to another house!!' I laugh at Ron's grinning face, wrapping my arms around Harry's waist and laugh louder when I see his dishevelled appearance and the expression of awe on his face.

"You have _definitely_ got to come into Gryffindor." Everyone burst out laughing at Harry's statement.

**(8)**

After a small round of games and such, everyone left Harry and I to be alone in front of the fire. I had him laying on the couch, his head resting on my lap, looking up at me with his beautiful green eyes and his charming smile.

"So, Draco, what did Dumbledore say?" I had almost forgotten about that... Funny how one can forget about fucking weird or fucking awful things when they're having fun..

"Uhm.. He just told me who he chose as my Guardian, and asked for my approval." I avoided Harry's eyes for a while, then looked down into them. Seeing the questioning look in them, I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Ok, ok. He told me that Dumbledore himself is going to be my guardian because if Severus took me under his wing he'd have to give up being a spy because it's too risky... And I accepted." Harry sat up at that, shock on his face. "However, you know that ministry, and how slow they are, so until all the paper work is done – which is going to be through the Christmas Holidays – I am to be staying with the Grangers because he's concerned that I might get lonely here, because he's got to go somewhere to fix somethings... Mind you, I still need to talk to Hermione about that..." I finished that by letting out a big breath, and breathing normally now. That was quite a mouthful to say...

"Dumbledore's your guardian... And you're staying with the Grangers till the Christmas holidays are over...." I nodded, "And did Hermione agree to this?" I nodded again, wondering if I should have told him this at all, because he was looking slightly angry right now (what an understatement...). I edged away from him a bit, only to back into the sofa's arm. "Hang on for a second, ok Draco?" I nodded again, looking slightly confused.

He walked over to the stairs were by the girls dorms, and opened his mouth... "HERMIONE!" wow, he can yell _pretty_ _loud_... "CAN YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE?" I saw Hermione opening the door to the girls dorms and walking out, closing the door behind her.

"Jeez, you don't need to yell so loud, Harry." She came down the stairs with Harry following, "So, what's the problem?" she asked, looking directly at me, her expression changing to confusion when she saw that I was backed up against the sofa arm, looking just as confused as she was. "Harry?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

"Hermione.. I need to talk to you in private...." He looked at me, and I nodded, getting up and walking up to the boys dorms, knocking on the door. Finnegan let me in and I smiled at him thankfully, closing the door behind me.

"What's going on?" that was Ron... I shuffled my feet, suddenly nervous...

"Well, Harry needed to talk to Hermione in private... He was looking kind of mad though..." Ron gestured to go on, "I don't know exactly what he's so angry about, but he looked mad when I told him that all of the Grangers agreed to take me in for a while till Dumbledore's finished with the paper work." Ron shook his head slightly, and sighed.

"Last time Harry and Hermione had a 'talk' like this one, things got slightly out of hand... I suppose we'll have to wait a little bit till they get shouting... I'll get down there when they do so, so that they can get the worst out before anyone finds what they're so pissed about.." I nodded, turning around to face the others.

"So... What do we do while waiting? Play a game of Exploding Snap?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No point, mate, it only takes a little while to get to the shouting." I nodded slightly, not really knowing if he would be right, seeing as I've not exactly chanced upon the 'trio' in a fight, now have I? Only thing to do is wait... I suppose.

**(8.8)**

"'Mione, I've already told you once, and I'll say it again... He's changed." Harry said, trembling in slight anger, fighting with himself to keep his voice at a regular volume.

"Harry, what on earth are you talking about?" She shook her head slightly while talking, confused.

"Why is it that you agreed to let Draco to stay at your house? Huh? You want to find out if he's trying to bring me to fucking Voldemort? Is that it?" Hermione was shocked at this.... Did he _actually _think she's trying to ruin his relationship? Hermione looked at him with hurt in her eyes and on her face.

"Listen, I agreed because, number one: I am _trying_ to make an effort of being friends with him, for _your_ sake, so _don't you dare accuse me of trying to ruin your relationship with him!_ Number two: Who do you think I am?! Harry, we are _friends_! I would _never, ever _betray you! I don't want to see you get hurt, and _that's the reason I'm trying to befriend him!!!_ Harry, have you lost your bloody mind?! How could you even _think_ that I would try and hurt you?!" Tears were streaming down her face now, and Harry took a step forward, all remorse gone from his face, "It's all his fault that we're having this quarrel!! And for all of the up settings in the bloody castle!! I'm trying to look out for _you_, and what do _you_ do? You go and make everyone say sorry to him!! You know, he's probably staging the whole thing! See if I care when you come crawling back to me, regretting your choices about getting off with _him_ instead of being a fucking _friend_!"

Disbelief crossed over Harry's face before going onto anger. He quickly responded to Hermione's outburst.

"You make it sound like I'm stabbing you in the fucking back! Well listen to this, why don't you! I have been a good friend to you all this time, regardless of whether I am happy or not, after all of the hate, confusion, betrayal, and hurt I have been through, Draco has been the only source of air I chanced upon under the cold, uncaring water. He has been the light I have been searching for at the end of my black, constant tunnel of havoc that is my _life_, and I will _not_, I repeat, _not_, _let you take that little bit of enthralling bliss away from me!_"

"_Fine_! Your stupid boyfriend can stay _here_ for the bloody Christmas holidays!! I want _nothing_ to do with him, and I'll go owl my parents _now_ to say that he's not staying with us!"

"That's fine, because I'll be here anyway, and Draco can stay here with _me_!"

By now, Harry's and Hermione's voices had carried up to both the boys, and girls dorms. Nobody came down the stairs, in fear that they would be mauled by the arguing two.

**(8.8)**

"Uhm.. Ron, I think I should go down, alone, for this one..." I said uncertainly, watching him nod silently, a slight worried look on his face... "It's never been as bad as this.. Has it?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He shook his head, confirming my thoughts... I'm the cause of this.... Apparently this is the worst they've ever had.

Nodding once to give myself courage – Merlin knows that it didn't work – I open the door and walk down, not knowing what would happen.

Walking down the stairs, making sure that they could hear me, I see their faces turn quickly to look at me.. Clearing my throat, I begin to speak. "You two should really stop fighting over something as stupid as this... Ahem.. Uhm.. Seeing as I am the cause of this, _argument_, I take it upon myself to inform you that I will not be staying in Gryffindor any longer. If this is what I cause," I said, gesturing to them, "then I see no point in making things worse. I shall pack my things and move on to see Ravenclaw. I'll talk to you later, Harry... I'm pretty sure that you know what's going to be brought up..." I shuddered at the last part, knowing that I would regret this sooner or later.

Starting to walk back up the stairs, I turn around to look at Harry's disbelieving face and shake my head slightly to myself... "And Harry... Don't blame Hermione for this... It's my choice... though, not a favorable choice in my opinion.."I continued walking up the stairs, through the boys dorm to pick up the trunk of my stuff that I had left there.

Shrinking the trunk and putting it in my pocket, I nod solemnly to the others in the room and sigh, walking out of the dorms, out of the common room, and out of Gryffindor Tower.

Next thing I know, is that tears are falling down my face, and I stop to sit in the hallway, resting my back against the wall. I sat there for a few minutes, before getting up and brushing away my tears. What's with me these days and the emotions?! Man, I'm a wreck.. I swear, I'm already turning Gryffindork.. I'll have to watch myself I suppose...

Looking around the deserted hallways, I suddenly realize... I have no fucking clue as to where the Ravenclaw area is.... Fuck it... I don't think I could go back inside after that... Sighing, I make my way to Dumbledore's office – quite a walk for on a weekend – and am forced to stop, seeing as someone suddenly shot out of the Gryffindor portrait hole, grabbing me on the way, making us both fall down. Thankfully, it was I who landed on him.

Too shocked to actually get up on my feet, I just sat up, not quite registering that I am quite in the predicament in which I am straddling Harry Potter. Whipping away the rest of my tears quickly, I realize now, that I had not been quick enough to wipe them off my cheeks, seeing as He raised his hand to wipe them away for me. I leaned into his touch as his hand rested on my cheek, closing my eyes and relishing this moment for a small moment, my mouth opening, making me want to tell him that I don't want to fucking well go... But I can't do that if all I cause is shit in Gryffindor..

_Harry, I don't want to leave you, I really, really don't.... Please say that I don't have to leave you, please_; thoughts like these ran through my mind.... I opened my eyes and closed my mouth in fear of saying anything like that.... Trying to scramble off of him, I watch as he sits up from the floor, grabbing my arms so I couldn't move, but I tried, nobody can say that I didn't try. His hands are still gripped on my arms, but this time, I struggled to get out of them... Tears rolling down my face, I tried pushing him away, but I couldn't. I'm too weak at the moment, and he's damned strong, _forcing_ me to stay with him... Terror ran through my brain at flashes of a similar moment in my life, when I was still a Malfoy..

No!! I won't let the past take over me!! I can't!!

The terror that I felt worsened... Yanking my arms out of Harry's hands, Terror showed in my eyes, and on my face, I'm sure of it... But I could feel the terror creeping all over my body, through my mind... All I saw was flashes of that time, and Lucius' sneering face when he......

Scurrying off of Harry, I scrambled into a corner, weeping pitifully, wrapping my arms around my knees and curling up in the corner, looking over at Harry, that horrible feeling still running through my veins, my nerves frazzled... As I looked over at Harry, the whole thing suddenly... Vanished. Calming blackness took over me, soothing me, taking away all thoughts... No Lucius.. No Horror... No Terror....

Nothing.

**(8)**

"Will he be alright, Sir?" I know that voice...

"Yes, I dare say that Draco will be fine... Just a case in which he went into shock, I suppose..." I know that voice too... Opening my eyes, I quickly shut them again to shield them from the dreaded bright lights of the Hospital Wing... Honestly, I much preferred the blackness of when I was unconscious. What had happened to make me pass out like that?

Opening my eyes again, I cry out in surprise when I see two big green eyes looking down closely into my eyes. Cracking a smile, I immediately recognize them, and do a quick flick of my eyes over the face, just to make sure. Grinning, I quickly – suddenly for him – kiss him. Just a small peck on his lips, you know the sort. Watching him stand up straight, a confused look on his face, mixed with thoughtfulness, my smile disappeared,wondering what made him look so confused.

"Why am I here?" I ask, fiddling with the edge of my thin blanket... I've always wondered how the Hospital Wing has always manage to keep their sheets so clean.. I mean... They must have people throwing up on them the whole time.. weird huh? Oh, off topic... Man, my mind's in a jumble...

"You mean, you don't remember what happened?" I shook my head at Harry. If I remembered, I wouldn't have asked why I am here, now would I? I raise my eyebrow, my eyes going back and forth between Dumbledore and Harry.

"What's going on?" Now I'm completely curious... What the fuck happened to make me end up in the hospital wing?? "Harry, tell me why I am here! What the fuck is going on that I don't know about?! Am I sick, did I have a breakdown of some kind?? What the hell is going on?!" Now, most people at this point, would say that they were fighting with themselves to keep their voices down... However, I was having an all out battle with myself!! If I don't get some answers, then I'm going to have to tell my Father to come by and make th-- "Holy Crap...."

Harry's eyes widened as he saw flickers of emotion go across my face and my eyes... He could see that now I remembered...

Looking up at Harry, tears in my eyes, I opened my mouth to say something, but it only came out in a whisper, "Harry..." At this point, I'm so damned thankful that he came to my side and just embraces me in his gentle arms.

"It's ok, Draco, it's okay.." As I sat there, shocked and more than slightly scared, I turned in Harry's arms and just wrapped my arms around him. Squeezing my eyes shut tight, I heard Harry whisper soothing things in my ear, even if at this moment, I can't decipher them, even if they are in English. Then I realized.... Those words aren't English at all... They're _Latin_!!! Opening my eyes, I pull back from Harry, then feeling a jolt of sparks of some kind shoot down to the base of my spine, running down my legs, making me curl my toes, and running up my arms, making me grip Harry's robes.

Even if I _tried_ to blink, I wouldn't be able to.

"Harry, You do not need to do this.... He will tell us in his own time!" That was Dumbledore..

"He wouldn't tell us for his life. I have my suspicions about this...." Harry muttered to the old man, as if he were more experienced in this area of magic, or whatever it is that he's suspicious about... Those flaming green eyes are staring down into my _soul_..

Flashes of my past flickered before my eyes, including _all_ of the horrific details... I realize what Harry's doing to me know... Struggling with my eyelids, i finally manage to quickly shut my eyes, I can _feel_ his magic drain away from me... So _that_ is the key to how the did that, through my _eyes_!

Opening my eyes again, glaring at Harry, I shoved him away from me and scrambled out of the other side of the hospital bed.

"_How dare you, Harry?! How Dare You?!_" I said to him in a low whisper of a voice. He started stuttering out an excuse, but my glare silenced him. "What is in _my mind_ has _nothing_ to do with _you_. It is _none_ of _your business_!! _I_ wouldn't go rooting throughout _your_ past, or thoughts, or horrific encounters, so _don't fucking well go through MINE_!!!" I shouted the last word, making him flinch.

Storming past him, I start walking towards the doors of the hospital wing. I heard him running up behind me, soon stopping in front of me.

"I did it for your own good Dra--"

I could do little else but shout at him a bit and feel hurt, "DON'T you even STARTwith THATHARRY POTTER!!! Have you never thought, that maybe I didn't WANT anyone to know?! That it would ruin my_ LIFE_ if anyone knew?!" I took a breath to fill my lungs and to calm me down slightly before I continued in my normal volume of voice, "I bared with it because otherwise, I would never be able to go to Hogwarts, because I believed that nobody would either want to take me in, or actually agree to pay the expenses of me going to Hogwarts. Through all of that excruciating, horrific time for me, I was taught that foster homes were places where they did all sorts of unwanted stuff to you, worse than what my Father did to me, that's another fucking reason that I didn't tell anyone." Harry opened his mouth to apologize... "saying 'sorry' won't fix what my father has done, and it certainly won't fix that you have gone against my trust, Harry, _you've betrayed me_..."

Pushing past him, glancing at his bewildered, hurt, and guilty face, I felt a twinge of something in my heart, raising a lump in my throat as I walked out of the Hospital Wing, not looking back at Him, the person who had made my past few days with him unforgettable, unbelievable, and amazing... What I would give to have that all back right now... If you hope, and wish, then you will get nothing.. _do_ something about it, but me, I can't do _anything_ about it... Harry has now wronged me.. All I have left is Severus, maybe he'll be the next to betray me and my trust...

"Draco!! Wait!! Please..." He ran after me, and I stopped in the middle of the silent hallway, closing my eyes with my head bowed down, both done to avoid looking to his eyes, and if I did that, I wouldn't be able to go through with this... But Harry wronged me now, I can't break.. "Draco, it doesn't have to be like this... I did it because otherwise, it would haunt you for a long, long time... I don't want to see you hurt, and I don't want you to be suffering with this... I am truly, absolutely truly sorry for going against your trust, but you have to see, that I did it for _you_." Opening my eyes, a tear rolled down my face, halting for a brief moment on my chin, then dripping off.

Shaking my head, I sigh, then open my mouth to speak, "What you did was _wrong_, Harry!" my eyes flickered up to meet his sorrowful ones. Just a glance into his eyes, and I could tell that he was sincerely sorry.... That does not fix anything though... "Perhaps it would be best, if.. If... Uch, I don't know.... I have to think about this.... When you grabbed me outside the portrait hole, did you do what you did to me in the hospital wing, to try and see my past, as well?"

"No, Draco, I didn't do that to you outside the portrait hole... I'm sorry, Draco..." Shaking my head slightly and sighing, I raise my head to see him face to face. He stared into my eyes... Oh those eyes... Another tear rolls down my face, and I swallow the lump in my throat. Gazing into his eyes for a short while, I finally sigh, shake my head again, and move past him, hanging my head low, tears flowing freely now. Letting out a very small sob, I turn the corner and start running towards the Headmaster's office.

**(8.8)**

Harry glanced towards one of the shadows in the hallway, the shadow of the suit of armour, his eyes attracted by a flicker of movement. Narrowing his eyes in a squint, he made a step backwards, his eyes widening when his most loathed Professor stepped out with fluid movements and cat like grace, a scowl on his face as he walked up to Harry. Snape glared down on Harry, menace written all over his face.

"Emotions are not toys that you can throw around, _Potter_, and I will _not_ tolerate you hurting my godson any further than he has been hurt. Do you even know how_ bloody_ _rare_ it is that Draco has shown _any_ feeling of friendship to any other than me? And his intimate feelings for you seem to mean _nothing _to you! Because of his damned father, he has always been withdrawn, always behind a mask... Fuck, it took _years_ to get him to _talk_ to me. As his godfather, I will not have you hurting him. Do not toy with him, Potter, is that _clear_?"

Shock flitted across Snape's face when Harry grabbed him by the robes and pressed him against the wall, "Do _not_ accuse me of toying with his feelings, _Snape_. You have not a _speck_ of an idea about how much _I_ care for _him_!" Harry let go of Snape, shaking his head, starting to walk away, leaving Snape there, bewildered beyond belief. Harry turned again, shaking his head, "You know, I wouldn't expect you to understand. I did what I had to do, so that I could help him. I didn't like what I was doing, but I had to, and you have to get that, because I have no intention of hurting your godson... He means too much to me... I would never hurt him." Harry started walking fast around the corner, when Snape shouted back at him,

"Potter... I understand.."Harry rounded the corner and ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, holding back his feelings until later when he could be in his dorm alone.

**(8.8)**

As I slow to a jog, I notice my dark surroundings, and looking out of the window, I see that it's already night... What a way to spend your day, huh?

I finally decided to come to a walk shortly before the Headmaster's office. Sitting beside the gargoyle in front of the stair entryway, I find myself contemplating an odd thought to have right at the moment... When did I find out I was gay?

Well, don't you go fucking laughing at me just because that's some sort of stupid question that nobody would normally think. _I_ think that _you_ are forgetting that I am quite the victim here... Wouldn't _you_ have wanted something other that Him to occupy your mind, just when you've had an emotional outburst to go along with your family and friends disowning you? Yeah, go ahead and think of that, you stupid ass.

Ahem.. back to the topic at hand...

I suppose I've always known that I just didn't _like_ girls... At least, not in that way.. I mean, I know that I've been with a few girls, and that little tongue action I gave them.. And everyone assuming that I was straight just because I had been with those girls... I guess that never really was my piece of cake... How is it that you become gay anyway? I think that I read somewhere that it's when you're born with more hormones than you're supposed to, or something like that... Might be one to look up... I could drag Harry to the library, and we could look it up or som--

Oh crap.. Ok, that was a really, _really_ bad subject to stumble onto. Oh fuck, how am I going to deal with _this,_ on top of everything that's happened? Merlin, I am an emotional _wreck_!! I've never shown so much feeling in my _life_!! And to think that it only took a few days to make all of these feelings burst out of me in easy tears... It's so easy to break down in tears if I'm feeling so fucking bad, now... now it's just so many ridiculous tears, and I just can't help it...

Sure, I've cried before.. Everyone has. I just cried a little after the assaults in the nights by Lucius, that's all.. I suppose that was to be expected, considering the circumstance. But by then, I'd feel like I was a baby, and he'd just continue doing it anyway, so I'd stop those silent few tears and move on with my life... But I hadn't exactly moved on... Stuff like that haunts you for life, you know? Now, though... Now, all of the pent up emotions; all of the brushed away tears; all of the self hatred for not standing up for myself, and all of the fear has come back in forms of tears and frightening flash-backs..

I guess I'll have to work through this sometime or another, so why not now?

Feeling something touch my shoulder gently, I jump to my feet in nervous fear and back away quickly in case it's someone that I don't want to talk to right now. My eyes and brain finally make sense of the person standing in front of me... I immediately grab him and start jabbering on about how I'm so glad to see him, and that we have so much to catch up on, that Harry and I had a fall out, and that he has to help me with this, because I'm going through too much at the moment... And then a couple of tears ran down my face, but hey, at least they're getting dried up on Severus' robes...

Severus Snape looked down at me with pure shock on his face, patting me awkwardly on the back, not used to this show of emotion. I resist when he tries to make me let go of him, and he sighs when I won't... I need someone to help me, to understand me, and I'm not letting go of him till I've got myself sorted out, and I know that he knows just what I'm thinking... Then again, it would probably be better to ask someone else, Severus hasn't got much experience in the comfort area... I'll go with him for a bit, I guess, and then I'll go and try to work this out on my own... Yeah, I'll do that... That's a good idea, right?

"Okay, Draco... To my rooms. Can't have you ruining my reputation of a horrible bastard just because you've had a tiff with your boyfriend. I know, I know.. I've already had words with him, and I think that you're wanting some words of advice, right?" I nod into his robes, still not letting go, I hear him sigh, before he raises his voice.. this man is so predictable sometimes. "Draco, get _off_ of me! As your Godfather, I demand that you let me go!"

Letting go of Severus, I look up at him and see his face rather red with embarrassment ... So much for the 'horrible bastard', huh? I nod and start towards his rooms, leaving him to catch up with me, and soon enough, he's beside me, his hand on my shoulder as a slight show of fatherly affection.

**(8)**

We didn't say much on the way to his Quarters, mainly because I didn't want to walk straight into a Slytherin that was taking a nightly walk... Those people can be _brutal_! Then again, I suppose I'm going to be ok, 'cause Severus is with me.

Swiftly, Severus opens his door and usher's me inside, quickly closing the door behind him. I think we're _both_ glad that we didn't run into any night walking Slytherins. That would have sabotaged Severus' part in the Order, with him being seen with me, especially after my Father has disowned me! Voldemort would have wanted an explanation!

Choosing one of the comfy dark blue armchairs, I sit cross-legged on it, leaning back into the squishy fabric, making myself at home while Sev settled into one of the couches across from me. Unlike me, Sev didn't seem ready to lye down on the couch, even if it _is_ his couch. When have I ever known him to actually lye down on a couch anyway?

"Draco, I know that you've had an argument with the Potter boy, I saw the whole thing... I've even had words to him about it, but what I don't know, is what the argument was about... I'm guessing that it was about something that happened in the Hospital wing?" I nodded silently, looking down at my lap and fiddling with my robe sleeves – they never bothered to dress me in one of those hospital gown things... Good thing too, those things always leave my ass freezing. – while he carried on, "Care to tell me what happened?" This time, I shook my head quickly. Severus sighed, looking over to me. Raising my eyes to look him in the face, I gave him a wavering smile.

"No offence, Sev, but... You're not exactly the kind of person who would actually do the whole comfort thing... I mean, I appreciate you trying to help and all.... We could talk about it in the morning.. Ok? Meanwhile, I have to find Dumbledore to get into Ravenclaw dorms..." I smiled a bit more boldly, got up unwillingly from the comfortable armchair, hug him lightly, and then walk out of his rooms to go find that barmy old codger.... Perhaps the man could help me out in this unfortunate predicament that is my life right now... you never know.

**(8)**

Quickly making my way back to the Headmaster's office, I shake my head slightly, trying not to think of my circumstances... I mean, I could be going in Hufflepuff for all I know! I'll have to ask that man if that fucking rag of a hat could choose for me in which house I should go in... But I'm not sure if Dumbledore will even let me, it could be against school regulations, or something shitty like that...

My mind is in a jungle of confused thoughts... The _last_ thing I need is to be resorted into another house... It would probably be better if I just stayed in Gryffindor anyway, but hey, I can't go _back_ to Gryffindor. Granger and Weasley will castrate me for upsetting their friend...

I turn the corner right next to Dumbledore's entrance gargoyle.

Funny thing, that, because it was _him_ that upset _me_ in the first place! It's oh so very funn--

Oof!!

I fell backwards onto the hard stone of the floor, and looking in front of me, was the equally sore Granger (she had fallen down too). I sighed, getting up and offering a hand to her – I shouldn't even be helping _her_ now anyway! She's part of what sparked off this whole fucking thing!– and watched her grab my hand, not looking up to see who was actually helping her up. I hauled the frizzy haired girl up, quickly letting go of her hand when she had regained her balance.

"Thanks... I'm so sorry for --" She stopped when she looked at me for the first time, realizing who she was talking to, "... knocking you over.." she finished, somewhat lamely in my opinion. I rolled my eyes, trying to appear like I had not just had an emotional breakdown.... Well, that was probably wasted, because I look terrible for a while after crying..

"Is there someone that you were looking for, Granger?" I ask, surprised at how fast that lump had formed in my throat, making my voice sound croaky, like I was just about to cry.... I will not cry in front of Granger... I will not cry in front of Granger...

Calmed slightly by that small chant, I clear my throat audibly, I aim a question at her, to test my voice, "What are you doing here?" I ask, raising an eyebrow in a half-hearted questioning look.

"I could ask you the same question, Malfoy." I flinched slightly at the mention of my ex-last name.. I shrugged slightly, scratching the back of my head, making my hair even more messed up than it had been – it's been messed up all day, thanks to that little trip to the infirmary – and not looking at all like myself, or so I presume.

"Well, I could say that I asked you first, but that would probably sound childish, so I'll settle for 'I want to see Dumbledore about something'.. There you go, that's your answer." Wow, if my mouth keeps spouting things of like this, I _might_ just have to seal my lips together. I shook my head at myself, then looked back to Granger, "Now you have to answer." She had raised her eyebrows, as if she were evaluating me, or something like that... I just muttered, "_your_ mind would be jumbled up too if you were in my situation."

"And what situation is that, Malfoy?" She can be so fucking annoying... As if she hasn't mucked things up for me already...

"_Don't _call me _Malfoy_.." I say in a low voice, glaring slightly at her.... Normally, I would have been laughing inside at the look of surprise on her stupid face, but now, there was no laughter in me. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off before she could utter a single syllable, "I don't give a fuck what you call me, just as long as it's _not_ _Malfoy_.. Fuck, even 'ferret' is better than Malfoy." I watch her nod slightly, placing her hands on her hips.

"So, what 'situation' were you talking about, Ferret?"

ARGH!!

"Merlin, you are nosy tonight!" I say, exasperated. When the hell will this fucking woman give me a break?! "For your information, this 'situation' that I was talking about, is the one in which I feel confused, hurt, tired, depressed, I had a fight with Harry, as well as wondering what horrific things my Ex-Father will do to me once he knows that nobody is watching, what he'll do to me with those filthy hands of his, just knowing that the fucker is waiting for the opportune moment to make me suffer so badly that I beg for him to kill me, and even after that, He still won't! He'll just keep on, and on, and on, until I am in so much pain that I would probably try to kill myself, but only succeed in bringing that fucking awful smile to his face, the one he does right after the release!

"And on top of all of that, I have to think of whether I'll still be able to go to Hogwarts because every fucking person hates me. Do you really think that I want a nosy, bushy haired witch butting into my life and analyzing every fucking step that I take?" I was breathing slightly heavily, and my voice had cracked half way through the last sentence.

I stood, shaking and trying so hard to banish the tears that were flowing down. Lifting a shaking hand, I run it though my hair, blinking hard to try to stop the tears, and for a while it worked, till she and I both realized what I had said... She swallowed visibly, and I trembled, berating myself in my head for letting my stupid mouth take over, when she asked the question....

"What do you mean, by saying 'the release'?" I looked to the ground, the wall, the fucking ceiling, and the portraits, anywhere but her...

"It's none of your business, Granger..." she interrupted swiftly, and all I could do was let her cut me off.

"Well, I'm _making_ it my business, M-- Draco, so, spill." I shook my head, looking up from the floor and into those damned determined eyes of hers. I shook my head again.

"Not here, I can't tell you here, but I think it's painfully obvious as to what I meant."She nodded and grabbed a hold on my wrist, dragging me away to Gryffindor Tower.. "No, no no no and No.. I can't go in there, I can't Hermione, I just can't..."

"You can, and you will, so get in there." Without another word, she pushed me through the common room, and towards the Girl's dormitories, and I can tell you now, that it was excruciating seeing people whisper to the ones next to them, all pointing to my face, my hair, probably because it looked like I had been through an emotional breakdown... Which is what I had just finished doing, "No one is to go into the girls dormitories, is that clear? Ferret and I need to discuss something." And with that, She walked up the stairs, leaving me at the bottom.

Stepping up the first couple of steps, I crash down to the bottom when the stairs instantly turn to a slide of sorts. "What the _fuck_?!" I yell, looking up at Hermione.

"Sorry, I forgot about the stairs... Just stand and I 'll try to levitate you..." I don't have a good feeling about this... Muttering Wingardium Leviosa, Granger manages to get me up half of the ramp before sending me tumbling down again.

"Granger, I swear, if I have to crash into a wall one more time..." She just tutted and did the damn spell again, _finally_ getting me into the girl's dorms. She looked around, noting the girls in there, and gave a sharp whistle to capture their attention.

"Out. Ferret and I have some discussing to do, and you're not going to be listening in. No, Ginny, you stay, I'll need you here, you're better at the whole comforting thing than me... Out people, move it... Ginny and I know some pretty good hexes, and if you've got any sense, you'd still like to have your ears and have no boils on your butt." They all scampered off after that, discarding anything that they were doing.

Granger and Weasley cast a spell on the door together (they must have made it up so that nothing gets past the people in the room), then directed me to sit down on one of the beds, soon both sitting either side of me.

"Hermione, why would you need _me_ to comfort the ferret? Weren't you the one that was pissed off that he was here in the first place?" Granger sighed and shook her head,

"I was only being jealous that he took my friends attention away from me for a while... And then what I'm assuming you meant in the hallway, Draco, that it's not going to be a very... Nice story for you to tell,"

I open my mouth to start objecting to everything that Granger was trying to do...

"Who gave _you_ the right to prod around in my past? Huh, you're just like Har--" I stopped, my mind suddenly thinking of Harry... Maybe what he did was for the best... I mean, he was right in one fact, that I would never willingly tell them of my past... He betrayed me though!! He shouldn't have done that without my warrant, it was wrong what he did!! Oh Merlin, even when I'm trying to reassure myself, I can't think of anything but that fucking fight... What will happen to us? Was there _ever_ an 'us' in the first place?

My chin started quivering, but I swallowed the lump rising in my throat and bowed my head down. The Weasley girl pulled me to her so that I could be comforted, or some rot like that... She won't be able to comfort me, not about Harry, and not about Lucius... I heard her whisper to Granger, "What's wrong with him? Why does he look like he's just had an emotional breakdown?? Surely _he_ couldn't have had a breakdown! He's the most composed person on the face of the earth!"

I frowned slightly, wondering if she had any brain cells at all. The Weasley girl started rubbing my back as if to calm me... I heard Hermione give a weary sigh, and replied in a whisper, "Because he just _had_ a breakdown!"

"You girls do know that I am not deaf, right?" I could imagine Granger rolling her eyes at me, and Weasley let go of me, lifting my chin and brushing away a tear that I had not even realized was there. "Listen, I don't want to talk about it, ok? And you two aren't going to make me." I sighed and made to get up from the bed, only to be sat down again.

"This is serious, isn't it?" I closed my eyes when Weasley said that, nodding soon after. There was a knock on the door, and Harry's voice called from behind it. My eyes sprang open, and I sprang off of the bed, trying to scramble _under_ the bed.

"Why _now_? I can't face him right now!! Of all the times to try and interrupt, he chooses now!" I quit trying to fit under the bed, it was just too low down, and sat on the floor on my knees, clasping my hands together in front of me in a begging motion, "Please, _please_ Hermione, Ginny, _please_! I can't face him now, Merlin knows what stupid thing I might do, or say!! Please don't open that door!" Hermione got up, an apologetic look on her face, crossing over to the door.. Standing up, I didn't bother to dust myself down, still frantically looking around for a hiding place.

Finally, I stood at a standstill, frozen to the spot, my eyes wide as Hermione undid the spell on the door, opening it slightly, looking out at Harry through the crack in the door.

She tried to say, "What can I do for you, Harry?" but stopped suddenly after 'for', when Harry pushed the door lightly back, Hermione moving out of the way, giving him the room to see me.

My breathing stilled for a few seconds, but when he started walking towards me, I stepped back slowly, my breathing coming back to me suddenly... My heart beat faster as he got closer...

Suddenly I pushed past him, running out of the girl's dorms, and slipping on the slide-stairs, tumbling down for the second time tonight...

"These fucking _stairs_!!" I yell, standing up and rubbing my side, wincing slightly before taking a step into the common room and striding away from the stairs. I hear Harry sliding down the stairs and starting to run after me. I didn't quicken my pace, maybe I don't want to, or maybe I just can't make up my fucking mind right now... I mean, I know he did it for me, but he still betrayed me! See how confusing it is?!

I feel Harry's hand on my shoulder, but I just brush it off, still walking.. Almost at the portrait hole now... I feel him turn me around, and I stop, looking up into his eyes, the hurt is probably evident on my face, what with me being so emotional these days.... I move to turn around after a few seconds, but Harry stops me by turning my face to his and pressing his lips gently to mine...

Oh... How I want this... But how I mustn't do this... He has to learn that I am not his open book that he can just thumb through any time that he wants to.. My past is my past, not his, he had _no_ right to go rifling through my memories, basically _making_ me _relive _them!!

Pushing him away I raise a hand to slap him, but he manages to stop me before I can even graze his cheek.. Oh my God!! I was about to hit Harry!! Holy Crap!!

"Oh merlin, I'm turning into Lucius!! I was about to hit you!! Oh Merlin..." He let go of my hand, and I let it drop to my side, my eyes wide with disbelief.

"Draco, You're not turning into Lucius.. I _know_ that you're not. I was in my dorm just a few minutes ago, when Ron told me you were up in the Girls Dorms, talking to Hermione and Ginny... I came to apologize, Draco, I really am sorry..." Harry attempted to hug me, but I pushed him away again.

"No, Harry, you've betrayed me... I need at least a few days to think about this.... I was about to slap you because of the anger and the hurt that you caused me by just that little argument. I was about to slap you because You had no right to kiss me, just as if nothing has happened. Harry, we had a fight, that's not nothing. I... I need to go now, but don't think that your betrayal will leave my mind just because you try to kiss me and hug me and say sorry. None of that will make it better." I shake my head and walk out of the semi-crowded common room, and into the hallway, soon seeing Hermione and Ginny (yes, I have resorted to using their given names.... it's only fair seeing that Hermione used mine...) climb out of the portrait hole, jogging to catch up with me, seeing as I'm already halfway down the hall.

Sighing, I turn to face them, and shake me head, feeling depressed, "What do you want?" I ask, holding my arms out to the sides in a helpless gesture.

"We want to help you, and we don't care that you don't want us to help..." Huh, funny that...

"Will it make you stop bugging me about this?" They nodded, small smiles coming onto their faces, "Promise me that you will stop bugging me about it." They promised. Sighing, I rolled my eyes and grabbed their hands. Leading them into a long since abandoned classroom, I seat them down and sit on top of the table in front of them to start speaking. I swallowed and took a deep, calming breath, then began.

"It all started a couple of days after I had turned ten..." I pause, feeling uncomfortable about telling someone, especially since I hardly knew them. I felt a hand on my hand and I looked at it, following up the arm, and to the face, which was Hermione's. Smiling thankfully to her, I move her hand back to hers and close my eyes for a few seconds to collect my thoughts – which was quite quick, because something like this stays with you for years and years...

"Lucius came into my room when I was sitting on my balcony, reading... He was swaying slightly... Like he was drunk... and I thought, 'Father? Drunk? That can't be possible, he doesn't like alcoholic beverages!' I was confused, so I asked him, 'what's wrong, Father?' and he just laughed this really... horrible sounding laugh... He stumbled over to the balcony, and grabbed hold of my arm, dragging me to my feet...

"I was terrified... and I mean, so completely terrified, that I lashed out and tried to hit him, to get him off of me, because he had never grabbed me before that day..." I swallowed and took another deep breath. Before continuing, "He threw me on the bed, and I froze, because I didn't know what he was doing. After a couple of seconds, I was beyond terrified, because he had gotten on top of me, and had shoved his tongue in my mouth... I struggled and struggled, but he just sat up on me and smacked me across the face, hard... I tried screaming, but he just smacked me again... The rest.. Well, I think you know what happened after that.... I was so confused afterwards though.. I just didn't know why he had done it.. He was my father, why would he do such a thing to me?! He kept on doing it.. At least once a week, and any time that he got when I was home in the holidays after attending Hogwarts... And all I had in my head was, 'Why?'" I brought my hands to cover my face from the two girls in front of me so that they couldn't see the tears streaming down... I lowered my elbows to rest on my knees, my face still in my hands.

I heard them moving around to the side of me, but I squeezed my eyes shut behind my hands, willing away the tears. I felt their hands on my back, trying to soothe me.

"Draco... Thanks for telling us... I think you really should have told someone earlier though... You shouldn't have had to go through that, and it's a crime, Draco, you could get Lucius arrested..." I shook my head, lifting it up from my hands,

"You don't understand... I wouldn't have anywhere to go.. I wouldn't have any money to buy food.. I wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts.. No-one would take me in... Only now though, only now I found out that someone _would_ take me in... I'm sorry for being so fucking mean to you guys... I was venting my anger and hurt and confusion on you, because I couldn't get at Lucius... Fuck, all that time I was acting like my father by venting it out on other people! And then, today, I almost _hit_ Harry!!" I was gesturing wildly with my hands, and my breathing was coming quickly... Too quickly...

"Draco, calm down, you're starting to hyperventilate... Try to breathe slowly, that's it, nice and slow.." I tried, my breathing slowed slightly, but it was still fast... "Draco! Take deep breaths, fuck it!!" I could hear Hermione starting to panic... I took shuddering breaths, and heard her give a sigh of relief... "That's it, that's it... Nice, slow, breathing..." Ginny was stroking my hair, to try and calm me down.

"I'm becoming.. my father..." I whispered between shuddered breathing. Ginny and Hermione shushed me, reassuring me that I am most certainly _not_ becoming my father, "I am... I am..." I bend forwards in a dry retch, and after a couple of those, a small amount of bile flowed out of my mouth and onto the dusty stones of the deserted classroom. Ginny took to reassuring me, while Hermione cleaned around my mouth with a handkerchief, and wiped away a few spilt tears from my cheeks.

Trembling, I shook my head and looked up at them, trying to move my mouth to shape a smile, but it probably turned out to be somewhat like a grimace. I saw them smile in relief but towards the door, not towards me, but all of it was fuzzy... I shook my head... Surely they should be sad that I'm still living, after all, I'm turning into my father... I can't imagine why they should be happy...

And then Harry is there, arms wrapped around my waist, his cheek on mine... The fuzzy state I was in snapped away, and I nuzzle his cheek, closing my eyes, feeling a wave of bliss washing over me while I am engulfed in his sweet sent and his embrace... "Harry..." I whisper breathlessly, wrapping my arms around him, drunken with happiness... "Harry..." I again whisper to his ear, moving my arms to around his neck and closing my eyes, just savoring this, as if it were the last drop of chocolate...

I hear Hermione and Ginny explain what happened, and how I seem to think that I am becoming my father... Harry tenses at this, but starts to soothingly rub my back. I hear him whisper to me, "Draco.. Oh my Draco... Draco, you're not turning into Lucius... Don't _ever_ think that again... _Never_, is that clear?" I nod, my brain making sense of this and retelling it in my head so that I understand completely... Yes... I see the sense in that... How the hell could I turn into Lucius? He is spiteful, horrible, horrendous, vile, abominable, and _disgusting_.... I am _not_ my father and I am _nothing_ like him!!

Nuzzling into Harry's nape, I smile onto his skin there, and nod again, feeling like I now know the truth about me... I feel Harry's lips on my forehead, and I look up and smile slightly. He leans down to kiss me, but I raise my hand to stop him...

He looks down at me with a slight frown, and confusion on his face... "Don't be so fucking disgusting, Harry... You can be a romantic any other time, but do you _honestly_ want to kiss someone who still has the taste of bile in their mouth?" He smiles and settles for hugging me... Seeing Hermione and Ginny inching away to the door, I frown slightly, getting up and gently prying myself out of Harry's arms, walking swiftly up to them.. Suddenly, I envelope them both in a hug..

"Thank you..." Merlin, they were surprised... Smirking, I let go of them, and summon up a toothbrush and toothpaste, making a face to indicate that I hate the taste in my mouth. Hermione and Ginny look at me with an incredulous look on their faces while I scrub away at my teeth and tongue (my teeth are _not_ the only things that have my bile on them you know...), transfiguring a nearby table into a small bucket, and spitting into it, then putting it to one side.

Those people don't move, do they? I looked at them with a raised eyebrow, then shook my head, turning to face Harry, who had the very same look on his face as his friends... Rolling my eyes and sighing, I cross my arms, and just wait till they've snapped out of their little trance.

Harry is – finally – the first to snap out of it, by starting to laugh... His laugh in turn, breaks Hermione's and Ginny's trances, and they all just laugh... I just raise my eyebrows instead of looking like a confused dumb-ass.

Why is it that all of the Gryffindors like to laugh so fucking much?! I just professed my deepest, darkest secret to them, almost hyperventilated, and puked on the floor, how the _fuck_ do they find that _funny_?! Was it that after that I put on a front and brushed my teeth? Surely they could have seen a fucking wizard brushing their teeth before... I mean, Ginny is a fucking _witch_, in a well known pure-blood family!! I suppose that it's just a bit ridiculous that I would just get up and brush my teeth, but like I said, I'm putting on a front... Mainly just because I don't feel like running up to Harry to kiss him passionately, I mean, just told my blah blah blah secret, remember? I'm not exactly in the passionate mood right now... anyway, why the hell would _anyone_ want to go through the next few minutes tasting the bile in their mouths??

I'm fucking rambling... I need to shut up sometimes... Times like now. When are they going to stop fucking laughing? I swear, it's not _that_ funny....

And then they stopped, all looking at the door... Turning, my eyes settled on the tall, thin man.. I sighed with relief...

"Severus!" I finally choke out, a grin blooming on my face, and getting wider while he glares at me for speaking his given name in front of some of his – _Gryffindor_ – students, "Sorry, _sir_, I seem to have lost my place." Wow, I can sound sarcastic when I've just had another breakdown of sorts... I should get a medal... Then I see how the other three in the room had their mouths open and their eyes basically popping out of their heads.... I look to Severus, then to them, and put it together in my head...

They had never seen him without his dramatic robe. His thin arms crossed in front of him in uncertainty, but with a scowl on his face, a sneer pulling at his lips... "Uh... Guys? I think you should stop ogling my godfather..." I wish I had a special evil laugh that I could laugh in my head at times like these (times like when Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all turn their heads to look at me, their jaws clicking shut.)... They all stared at me, and I thought that Severus was most likely to try and start banging his head on the wall at this moment...

"Just had to say it, didn't you Draco? Just _had_ to...." Severus let out a sigh of annoyance and stepped in, closing the door behind him and promptly leaning his back against it, his arms crossed again. If he weren't my godfather, I think the others would have jumped him right then and there.. I however, know the belligerent man, and I wouldn't jump him at anytime, anywhere, sure he can be a nice person, if you know him well enough, but if you've only been with him for five minutes, you would want to know if he talked in a non-bitter manner. However, when he's got that horrible dramatic robe off, you can see what the others were ogling at.

Severus is in his usual attire, a simple white long-sleeved shirt, and black, nicely fitting trousers, and his black leather shoes. Simple, huh? Normally, his shirt's first couple buttons are undone, and his shirt is un-tucked from his trousers, and the cuff buttons are undone, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and that's what he is like tonight.

"Well, you know me, Severus, always trying to ruin your reputation of an asshole." Smiling, I sit on a desk behind me and cross my arms, like him. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head afterwards, his eyes dart to the other three in the room that had gone back to staring at him, minus the slack jaws.

"Relax, you damned man, have a seat or something. Don't bother at what they think of you." He shook his head, settling his eyes on my eyes.

"I think it would be best if I left you and your... friends... to do whatever you do..." He got up from leaning on the door, and was about to open the door, when I shot up and stopped his hand from touching the door handle, by grabbing his hand. "Draco... Don't make me do this..." He whispers to me, and I shook my head, letting go of his hand, turning away from him, giving him a small smile to let him know that he could go.. "Thank you." I just nod and make a shooing motion with my hands.

After he had gone out, I turned around to face the oncoming questions from the trio in front of me... Harry already knows that Severus is my godfather, so that's a few less questions to come from him...

"Your _godfather_?!" That was Ginny and Hermione together... Well, at least _that_ brought some happiness to me on this unhappy day of mine..

**Next to come in Chapter 6!: Draco explains about Severus, and Hermione finds some mixed feelings about her unbearable Professor. Will Ginny get involved in these strange happenings, or will it be another unexpected twist with another unexpected person? Find out in chapter 6!!**

**Yay! Finally, Chapter 5 is finished.... Sorry it's been so long since I last posted, I just haven't had the time to write a lot... And then I managed to write a HUGE chapter bit by bit!!! seriously, it's huge, 36 pages!!**

**A/N 1 **

**Ok, the reason I put the whole A/N 1 thing was because if you didn't get that part, then I'd like to explain... If you look back in this chapter, then you will find that Draco thinks of Harry as his kitten in Dumbledore's office, so, when Harry says ' "Good luck, my Kitten" ', that is the reason why Draco was kind of startled at being called Kitten, because he had thought of _Harry_ being _his_ kitten before, and didn't think that Harry would know about that!! Get it? If not, then, sorry, I'm really not good at explaining things (**

**Thanks to all Reviewers for encouraging me... Thanks D**


End file.
